


Oh Dear

by Theavengershavetakenovermylife



Series: THIS MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE A SERIES [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theavengershavetakenovermylife/pseuds/Theavengershavetakenovermylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place first in our time. The reader is 18 years old, and lives in the US (mainly for comical reasons later on in the story, if you’re not originally from America, just pretend that you recently moved here or something and ignore some of the references.) Merlin is an old man, and has recently had a dream that he could change what happened (SPOILERS) if he finds another magician like him. You, the reader, seem to have the power he is looking for. However, due to this time and dimension, your magical abilities have been sort of blocked off. He sends you back to Camelot and you are forced to overcome the differences in this drastic change of setting, and along the way, you fall in love with someone you would never imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the new beginning

MERLIN  
Hiya guys! So this will be a long Merlin/reader fanfiction. It isn’t only Merlin; there will be Arthur/reader, Gwaine/Reader, Mordred/Reader, Lancelot/Reader, etc. There will be romantic situations with all of them as the story progresses. At the end of the fanfiction, I will have multiple endings. There will be some angsty, some smutty, some like an epilogue or all together in one. I’m changing up the plot a bit as well. Mordred is aged up, and while he is nineteen later in the series, we’ll just start him out as sixteen at first. If you like, I can even add in a love triangle, or square, or hexagon, or whatever, but I personally dislike those.

  
This takes place first in our time. The reader is 18 years old, and lives in the US (mainly for comical reasons later on in the story, if you’re not originally from America, just pretend that you recently moved here or something and ignore some of the references.) Merlin is an old man, and has recently had a dream that he could change what happened (SPOILERS) if he finds another magician like him. You, the reader, seem to have the power he is looking for. However, due to this time and dimension, your magical abilities have been sort of blocked off. He sends you back to Camelot and you are forced to overcome the differences in this drastic change of setting, and along the way, you fall in love with someone you would never imagine.

  
There may be some mature parts, and there definitely will be at the end. The reader is a strong character, will not take shit, kinda hot tempered and funny. (I’m a feminist, so I dislike when fanfictions portray any female character considered lesser than men, so she will be speaking out in some parts about her beliefs.)  
I try to update at least once a week. I’m considering, for this fanfiction, if I should put in one to two episode settings per chapter. I’ll let you guys give me feedback, so be sure to give your opinion! I will change up some parts, though. Give me any suggestions you like, any constructive criticism, etc.

  
Enjoy  
ALSo, all rights go to BBC. I do not own Merlin, or you.

  
LETTuce begin haha

  
Vegetable humor

  
Is lettuce even a vegetable it tastes like paper and trees aren’t vegetables therefore lettuce is trees and we are all tree eaters.  
___________________  
BEGIN  
Old!Merlins POV  
Merlin stiffly walked down the streets of the American capital, Washington D.C. He rarely ever talked to anyone anymore, but still casted a cheery smile at whoever looked his way. However, these day’s people rarely smiled back. He didn’t know whether it was everyone was just too busy or just didn’t care.

  
His hands were in his pockets as he pondered his recent dream. He rarely had one like that anymore, the last one was maybe at least 200 years ago. Most of his dreams were memories wisping around in his head, making him smile every so often when he thought of his friends from so very long ago. The Knights, Gwen, Arthur, sometimes he even had good dreams of Morgana, before she became so full of hate.

  
The dream was of a young girl, soon to be a woman. There was something strikingly familiar about her, something that reminded her of him. Her features were blurry, but he could hear the resounding tone of her voice. It was commanding, strong, clear, but there was something about it that said it could be very compassionate and gentle as well.  
Her eyes were very stern, focused, like the owner of them matured much too early.

 

But the woman’s features were not as important as the happenings of this particular dream.

  
In it, there was blue, lots of blue. He could distantly see her figure frantically twirl around in it, and suddenly, he was back in the place he knew so well, the place he called home- Merlin was again in Camelot.

  
Interrupting his train of thought, he walked into a small café, hearing the doorbell give a small CHING as he stepped onto the comforting orange tiles. The aroma of the peculiar drink, what did they call it? - Coffee, filled the air as he smiled at the young man who was currently working at the cashier. They weren’t too busy, so he ordered a large drink and sat down in the nearest booth, stretching his old, aching bones.

  
Where was he? Ah, yes, Camelot.

  
He could distinctly see the pretty woman’s face fall into hectic confusion and dizziness, and in his dream, he saw himself- the young, bright faced, black haired version of himself, in the near distance.

  
The dream had lurched him into a new setting. An eerie, eerie setting that sent chills down his spine.

  
There, his old friend, the Kilgharrah sat. He was as clear as Merlin could remember him; his dark golden scales shimmered in the moonlight, his eyes pierced into ones soul in their golden depths.

  
“It’s been a long time, Merlin.” His voice resounded through Merlin’s head, so familiar, so welcoming.

  
Merlin hadn’t said anything, considering this was but a dream, and the dragon chuckled. “Age has done you quite heavily, my old friend. I bet you’re going to think nothing of this when you wake up.”

  
“Are you real? Are you here?” Merlin’s old, raspy voice rang through the pretty forest setting they were in. The moon shone brightly, glistening through the trees onto the dragons golden scales. _Time hasn’t done a toll on him_ , Merlin thought. He almost felt a tear escape as he looked over the old dragon, feeling a pang in his heart. Immortality always had to pay a price.

  
“I am a figment of your imagination, yet your imagination is as real as the stars in the sky.” He chuckled. “Merlin, I do not have much time with you. I must get to the point before it runs out.”

  
Merlin looked at him, confused. “What’s wrong? What’s _happening_?”

  
“You can change what happened, Merlin. The time has come.”

 

  
“What do you mean?” Merlin asked again, even more confused than before.

  
“There is someone who can change the fate that you had to go through. There is someone who can change the prophecy. There is someone who could make it a happy ending, Merlin.”

  
This was nearly too much for him to possibly process. This had to be a dream. “Who? Why now? After all these years…”

  
“Years are but a blink in time to you and me.” Said the dragon. “But there is, in fact, a person who could change it all.”

 

“Who is he?”

  
“She,” the dragon corrected, “she is close. It’s the reason you’ve had this dream, at this moment of time. She can change everything. She has magic, like you, Merlin, but this dimension has blocked it.”

  
“What is her name? How do I find her?” Merlin asked, bewildered at all the information bestowed upon him. “How do I even get back in time?”

  
“You know the spell; it will take all your energy. But you will be whisked back in time, to a place where you are younger. You won’t know her, no matter how good of a spell it is. Your younger self will have about as much knowledge as she does, only that he has a great-“

  
“Destiny.” Merlin said, scratching his chin. “I know. But what is her name?”

  
“Her name?” The dragon looked at him, and the next words rolled out of his throat in a deep whisper, as though he were afraid someone may hear and destroy all their hope in that very moment. “(Y/n).”

  
“Sir, your coffee.” Merlin’s blue eyes shot up quickly. The young waiter stood in front of him, a bored expression on his face, as he held the hot drink out in front of him.

  
“Oh, thank you, my boy! I had just dozed off a little,” Merlin chuckled, quietly thanking him again. The young man nodded, sulking back to go sit at a stool.  
As he pondered more and more about whether or not he should take his dream seriously, another _CLING_ at the front of the small café made his eyes curiously look towards the door.

  
He nearly dropped his coffee.

  
While he couldn’t see her sharply see her features in the dream, his heart stopped at the familiarity of the woman standing in the front.

  
She had a wide eyed, fiery look about her. Her hair was a tad messy, but her lips had a small, natural, devilish smirk that gracefully accented her features. She was rather pretty, and her eyes were ones he had never seen before.

  
Her (adj.) frame moved to the cashier, walking confidently as she ungracefully swung her arms beside her.

  
“Hey, Brad, you know my order.” She tossed him, from what he could see, a dollar and fifty cents onto the counter and sat down with a huff in a small booth in front of Merlin.

  
The boy at the counter quickly got to work with making (drink that you like that is made in a café), and the young female turned her head towards Merlin.  
“It’s a lovely day out.” She said, and he wasn’t sure whether or not she was talking to him or herself. “I rarely come in here and see another customer; you must be new around this area.” After many, many years of living, he concluded that his girl was a little talkative, and simply liked talking. Not in the arrogant way, she simply enjoyed the pleasures of conversation.

  
“Ah, yes, just touring.” That much was true. She tilted her head curiously as she listened to his accent.  
“You from the United Kingdom?” She asked, looking at him again.

  
“Yes. Are you from this city?”

  
“No, I’m just visiting a friend of mine. I’m from a place you wouldn’t know of any way so I’m not going to mention it.” She grinned as she leaned back, and Brad brought her beverage. She gave a “thank you” and sipped on her drink quickly, not caring that it probably burnt. “I’m (Y/n), or (nickname), by the way.” She offered a hand to the old man, and he shook it, hoping that his hands weren’t shaking.

  
“Merlin.” Her mouth quirked into a grin when he gave her his name.

  
It’s true. He thought as he gave her his name. Merlin was currently panicking. Would he have to do the spell now? He couldn’t follow her, that would just be creepy and he was probably too slow for her in his old legs, but he didn’t know if he should do it now. She would have no idea, maybe he should at least explain some to her and then she would think he was crazy and then he could quickly cast the spell, and perhaps she would take the advice-

  
“Oh shit.” (y/n) said, looking at the small clock at the cash register. “I’m going to be late!”

  
Talk about extreme panic mode.

  
Without second thought, the language he hadn’t used in so long escaped his lips as he extended his hand out towards her retreating form. He spoke them in a deep, throaty voice, knowing it would give them more power. He could feel, and smell, the magic wisping around him and circling the few inhabitants of the room.  
Since he was so old, and this spell would undoubtedly take all his energy, he focused it all on her- only she would be taken back to Camelot in her own form and consciousness. He could already feel the power draining from his form, and paid no attention to her frightened and confused look.  
Like the dream, the room was filled with various blues and swirls, like a paintbrush gliding over a water color canvas. Merlin felt himself fading into the fabric of time; the only thing staying solid was the woman.

  
He had no idea what she was thinking right now, probably something along the lines of “I’m going nuts”, but he surged the last ounce of his energy, and finally, his body exploded into little pieces of dust in the wind, and this Merlin was no more. This mind faded into nothing, and he felt himself wake into something that was familiar yet so far away.

  
READERS POV

  
You gasped as you felt your body plummet to the ground. You barely recognized a large hunk of gray stone to your left- a building probably, and suddenly you were in a field of tall dry grass.

  
The impact wasn’t as bad as you expected, though still pretty bad. You almost wished that you were knocked out so you wouldn’t feel the searing pain that traveled from your hips all the way throughout the rest of your body.

  
You took in multiple deep breaths, but it did nothing to douse your confusion and slight fear. Your lids mostly covered your eyes, and you hesitantly opened them more, wiping away some hair that had gotten in your mouth on the way down- or up- or sideways- who knew?

  
The sky was such a bright blue that you had to close your eyes again, and also it was due to the fact that you saw some purple and black in there- and was that a zebra?  
Forcing your body to turn, you let out a groan as you managed to roll onto your stomach. The blood that rushed to your head was a pleasant feeling, but the dirt you got in your mouth wasn’t. You spit it out and used one of your hands to rub the top of your forehead, trying to focus.

  
“What the hell.” You muttered. “What the HELL.” Gripping onto the grass, you ripped some out, but you stood to full height and looked at your surroundings.

  
The blood rushed so quickly to your head that you had to bend over and rub your temples again. “What the frick frack is going on here. I’m going crazy.” You shook your head. “I don’t even do drugs and I’m still seeing this.” You even could see a castle- with those medieval flags and everything, the horses and all in the distance. “I knew I shouldn’t have eaten those brownies (Friends name) gave me.”

  
Soon, you were muttering incoherent things you no longer understood, stumbling over grass and dirt and spinning dizzily in circles. Your moment of clarity was gone, and your world- or whatever world this was- was turning black.

  
You almost swore you heard some words in the distance- something like “My Lady!”, and when you turned around sharply, you thought you saw a tall figure with black hair atop his head in the distance. However, you were out too soon to comprehend it. Your body fell sideways with a ‘thud.’

  
MERLINS POV

  
“Arthur!” Merlin yelled, looking for the Prince. “Arthur!”

  
“What are you yelling about, Merlin? Do you not realize that the quieter you are, the more likely I am to catch something? Should I cut out your tongue or-“  
“There’s a woman, she just fainted in the field over here. She- she-“Merlin said loudly, looking flustered. The blonde man climbed up the small slope that looked over the field.  
“Well why didn’t you say so earlier, Merlin?” Arthur asked, annoyed as he quickly jogged over to where his servant was pointing. Merlin huffed and shook his head before attempting to match his speed.

  
Arthur stood in front of the girl he had seen faint. Merlin had to admit, while she was rather pretty, beautiful even, she was wearing some odd clothing…  
A very revealing black shirt, that had no sleeves and actually just looked like the top of a nightgown, but made of thicker material, very tight pants that were also made of rough material and were dark blue in color, and brown boots were on her (adj.) figure.

  
“She’s odd.” Said Merlin, and Arthur almost looked like he was blushing at the woman’s attire.

  
“We have to get her to Gaius. Stop ogling at her breasts, Merlin.”

  
“You were the one who was-“

  
“Shut up, Merlin.” And so, the two men carried her to the castle, Arthur doing the actual carrying of the strange woman and Merlin being bestowed with the curse of logging around all the bags and some dead rabbits that Arthur had managed to catch. The black haired boy tried holding his breath and breathing through his mouth so he wouldn’t have to endure the stench of dead rabbits.

  
(TIME SKIP)

  
Arthur laid her on one of the hospital beds Gaius had available. The old man rushed quickly towards the three of them, pausing whatever potion or concoction he was working on.

 

“What happened?” Asked Gaius. Merlin shook his head. “Who is this girl?”

  
“I don’t know. Arthur and I were just out hunting-“

  
“I was hunting; he was scaring away all the rabbits.”

  
“Arthur was out hunting and I saw her out in the field west of the castle. She looked lost, and when I tried calling out for her and asking if she was alright, she fainted.”

  
“Very strange clothing.” Added Arthur. Merlin bit his lip as he looked at his companions. He probably shouldn’t say that he saw her fall out of the sky in front of Arthur. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Arthur to go do whatever he does- traumatize local citizens, attempt to murder his friends, etc.

  
“Very strange indeed.” Gaius remarked as he pressed the back of his hand on her forehead. He muttered something under his breath, Merlin assumed he was saying she didn’t have a fever, and then turned towards them. “Well make yourself useful Merlin and fetch me a cool towel. She doesn’t seem to have a fever; I think it was some sort of shock.” The physician told the young prince. Arthur nodded, leaning forward a bit and pressed his hands against his lips, looking a little bored.

  
Merlin listened as he ran towards the nearest wash bin and soaked a dark cloth in it, wringing it out and bringing it to them. Arthur took it from his hand and folded it neatly before laying it atop her (skin color) forehead, and then he brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

  
“Gaius, what do we do when she wakes up?” Merlin asked, looking at them, but a small stir caught his attention.

  
“Your--- your mom.” She muttered. They all quirked an eyebrow and leaned in closer to hear her more clearly. “Four hundred and twenty, let us blaze it friends… I’m never eating brownies again… fondue…”

  
“Do you think she’s insane?” Merlin said, looking at Gaius. The old man simply shook his head and instructed Arthur to place the towel farther up on her head.  
“She has a strange accent. Her ‘r’ is very pronounced.” Arthur tilted his head sideways as he looked at the strange person again.

  
Suddenly, her eyes opened widely, and for a second the two young men were astounded by the unique hues.

  
But that didn’t last for long when she asked, in a bold, clear, commanding voice,  
“Where the fuck am I and who the hell are you?”  
(READERS POV)  
The three males looked at you in shock. From what you faintly registered as you sat up, you were in an old-timey home, and they thought you were insane.

  
The one sitting nearest to you was a man, no older than his early twenties, with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes in a red shirt. His nose was pronounced and bold. The other one had black hair and high cheekbones with teal eyes, from what you could see. The other was an old man; you assumed the doctor or whatever.

  
“I asked you a question.” You snarled, getting up and throwing off the blankets. Stumbling a little from the sudden rush of blood to your head, you pressed your hand against your fore head and ripped off the towel when you felt it. Black dots succumbed your vision for a little while. You looked sideways for the nearest weapon just in case, and spotted a very, very heavy leather bound book to your right.

  
“I am Prince Arthur Penndragon of Camelot.” You looked at him with a strange expression, tilting your head and slightly backing away and raising an eyebrow. “That’s my useless servant Merlin and this is the court physician, Gaius.”

  
“Is this some sort of theatrical performance? A prank? A joke? Am I dreaming? Am I high or something?” Now you were nearly 100% convinced that (friend’s name) put some sort of drug in those brownies.

  
They were really, really good brownies though.

  
“My lady, please, let us help you. What is your name?” The blonde, or ‘Arthur’, asked.

  
“(first name)(last name). But please, if I have to be in your presence for ten or more minutes, call me (nickname).” You calmed your temper down a little bit- you were in your favorite café in Washington D.C. You got coffee. Some old man with a British accent spoke some hiddly diddly words and boom you’re falling from the sky and suddenly in a theatrical performance of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table with really good actors and a Merlin without a beard.

  
“Will you please tell me where I am? I- I...” The weight of everything that had happened was slowly playing in your brain over and over again, and your forehead had an unpleasant crease in it. Your lips pressed into a thin scowl.

“You’re in Camelot.” Said Merlin.

  
Before the conversation could proceed, a person came knocking on the door behind you. Without bothering to wait, they barged in and stood in the front of the room.  
Even this person seemed realistic. It was a ‘knight,’ and he had real looking armor and a very sharp looking sword. The fabric he wore was red and had an embroidered symbol on the front, stitched in gold. How did they manage to find one that real- looking? It even made the little sword sort of sound that’s in movies.

  
“The King requests your presence, he wishes you to dine with him.” After delivering the message, he left swiftly and shut the door behind him.

  
“I must go.” Arthur said. You all watched the blonde’s figure disappear, and before you had even turned around again, Merlin was right in front of you.  
“Why did you fall out of the sky?”

  
“Why are you acting like we’re in some medieval castle?” You asked. “Look- okay, all I know is I was strolling the streets. I went into a café, said hi to Brad, had small talk with this old British man who was also drinking coffee- I think his name was Merlin? Like yours, and then he said some strange words and I fell out of the sky. Here I am.”

  
The boy in front of you had let his mouth drop in shock. “You say his name was Merlin?”

  
“I’m pretty sure, maybe it was like Margaret but that would be a little strange, of course he may have been transgender because he had very nice cheek bones and just never got around to changing his name-“You were rambling on.

  
“Did he say anything else?” Gaius asked, shuffling towards you two. You leaned sideways to look past the Merlin and shook your head ‘No.’  
“Who are you?” Merlin said out loud.

  
“I already told you. Now can you please tell me the tr-“

  
“Merlin.” Gaius gestured over to the other side of the room. The tall boy walked over with the old man and you were going to follow but Merlin gestured ‘stay.’  
They said some incoherent things under their breath. Tapping your foot impatiently, your eyes wandered around the room. Whoever the set designer was, they were really, really talented. Even the fruit bowl sitting on the table looked real.

  
You picked up a ‘glass’, surprised it was actually made of glass, and opened it. You shook the contents around, probably water, and sniffed it-

  
“STOP THAT.” Gaius quickly shuffled over to you and grabbed it out of your hands. You shrugged, giving an innocent look.

  
“What? Is water poisonous now?”

  
“This is not water.” He said as he shut the lid again. “This is one of the most poisonous substances in the nine kingdoms. You should not be smelling it.”

  
You shrugged again, letting him go on with his little play, and turned only to bump into Merlin. He put his hands on your shoulders to steady you, however, he kept you at a distance as though you were some strange, newly discovered wild animal.

  
He cleared his throat, tilting his head to look down at you. “As Gaius and I understand it, you are not from this time, possibly. Gaius, show her the book that you were talking about.”

  
You quirked an eyebrow. “Ah, yes, proceed and try to convince me that I am have somehow time traveled.”

  
(TIME SKIP)

  
“I am in fucking Camelot and there is a fucking dragon downstairs and democracy hasn’t been established yet.” You muttered under your breath. Violently fluffing up a pillow that Merlin had let you borrow, you smashed your head down on it with a huff.

  
“Are you alright?” Asked the boy from the bed across from you. You smiled, slowly sat up, and looked him in the eye.

  
“Am I alright? Am I alright? Oh, I am fine, Merlin. I’ve just been shoved back into a time with knights and kings and princes and hiddly doo voodoo and suddenly I’m staying with you and I have to get weird jobs to earn my stay and I have no idea how people live here and no idea how to get home and no idea what I’m doing here and-“ Your eyes were darting back in forth now as you waved your hands dramatically to emphasize your distress, but Merlin was no longer focusing on you, he was focusing on the small fire that had started on one of the curtains.

  
“(Y/n).” You kept rambling, ignoring him. “(Y/N)!” You stopped, widening your eyes when you saw a small fire on the window curtain.

  
You jumped out of bed. “What the fuck?!” You yelled. The fire seemed to crawl up the curtain at an even faster pace. “Shit! Merlin, where’s the water?!”  
But there was no water nearby- it was in the other room, right? You didn’t know, but Merlin wasn’t helping. Instead, Merlin was sitting on the bed with his hand out as though he were reaching for the fire.

  
“Merlin, don’t just stand there-“But suddenly, you stopped when you heard him mutter strange words under his breath. They came out in deep, throaty rasps, and you watched, your eyes wide and your jaw slack as the fire slowly dwindled into nothing.

  
“How-“  
“I have magic.” Said Merlin. “And you do, too.”

  
“I thought you said it was illegal though-“

  
“Which is why you are to tell no one but me and Gaius. Do you understand? You cannot tell anyone.” The boyish personality that you had appointed him with out of first impressions was gone. Seriousness laced his tone now as he looked you directly in the eye, looking at you with such sincerity that was almost completely unlike his character.

  
You nodded. Now, you dreaded meeting Uther, the so called ‘King of Camelot.’ “Have you told Arthur?” You asked.

  
“No. I doubt I will until he is King and magic is allowed-“  
“You sound very sure of that.” You mused. Your hands were still clenched from the shock of the nearly unbelievable event that had just happened, and you went on. “Merlin, nothing like this has happened before. Are you sure it wasn’t just an accident?” You were shuffling through your memories, trying to find even one strange thing that could have been similar to something like this. Merlin shook his head.

  
“Maybe in your time, magic is dormant. Magic has a mind of its own. If it doesn’t see your time fit for its power, it will cease to be used by anyone, even if that person is born with it.”

  
“You read that?” You asked, getting back into the extra bed Gaius had lent you.

  
“Yes.” Merlin nodded, climbing back his own covers as well. “In a book Gaius gave me. I’ll lend it to you, but you have to swear that you won’t let it out of your hands. No one can find it.” You nodded, sinking into the pillow and closing your eyes for the first time that day. A few minutes of silence followed, but it felt like hours to you.

  
“We’ll tell Gaius in the morning?”

  
But Merlin was already fast asleep.

  
(TIME SKIP)  
The next morning was havoc

.  
You knew exactly where you were when you opened your eyes. You just didn’t want to admit it. You didn’t want to know. If you could even have a second of blissful ignorance… Alas, fate wasn’t in your favor this morning. Your mood was completely sour, despite the bright morning sun that shined through the window onto the floorboards.

  
Merlin seemed to have already told Gaius. The old man looked at you with curiosity, pity, and even a tad bit of fear when you walked into the work room/kitchen room.

  
“This evening,” Merlin said as he munched on an apple, “I’m taking you to meet Kilgharrah.”

  
“Who?” You asked confusedly, rubbing your eyes and getting a piece of bread from the table. You’d already washed up and put on some mascara that morning (for some reason, you had put one tube of mascara in your pocket, but you were a little happy that you brought it.)

  
“The dragon.”

  
“Thought you said no one could visit it.” You told him, speaking with your mouth full.

  
“Manners.” Scolded Gaius. You shrugged, ignoring him.

  
“I can. It’s easy to slip past the guards. He would want to meet you.” Merlin said. “I have to get to Arthur,” he went on as he looked at the sun in the sky. It was nearing eleven o’clock in the morning.

  
“What do I do?” You ask. Though the weight of the situation still weighed heavily on your mind, sitting around wouldn’t help you at all. It would just make you sulk more and pity yourself for your current situation.

  
“You go with Merlin, help him out.” Muttered Gaius, putting various potions and things in the small woven basket in front of him. “He’s always terribly late. I’m surprised Arthur hasn’t killed him yet. After you’re done there, you can help me with my rounds and deliver some medicine. I need to talk to Uther about delivering extra rations for a third person in the household, a female, specifically. Maybe tomorrow you can go see Morgana and ask if she needs another servant.” Gaius had finished putting all his medicine in whatever order he seemed to like, and closed the lid. “Do you have any specific requests for dresses?”

  
“Dresses?” You finally perked up. “No. I refuse dresses unless absolutely necessary. Get me a pair of trousers and I’ll be fine.”

  
“You’ll get awfully strange looks.”

  
“I don’t care.” You ran a hand through your hair, neatening in a bit more. “When can I start learning magic like Merlin?” You asked, following the old man around the room. Merlin looked at you amused as you walked around like a confused puppy.  
But then you stubbed your toe and cursed so much it would put Uther to shame. Gaius looked at you for a second before shaking his head and carrying on with whatever he was doing.  
Never mind. Confused young lion cub.  
“Maybe this evening if Arthur hasn’t killed me.” Commented Merlin. You looked at him a little worried, he said it with a utterly serious tone of voice.

  
“Speaking of Arthur,” Gaius said, “You two should probably go.”

  
(ANOZER TIME SKIP)

  
Merlin and you occasionally had light small talk as you shuffled past the other servants and climbed numerous steps.

  
“Gaius will probably say you’re a deceased friend’s daughter, saying he needed to take you in and whatnot.” The black haired boy said, stopping suddenly to let someone past. You ran into his back and let out a displeased grunt.  
He didn’t even notice.

  
“How come I can’t speak to Uther myself?” You asked, climbing another flight of steps. Merlin looked at you with a horrified expression.

  
“Only certain people are allowed to speak to Uther freely. You’re a young- no offense- nobody.”

  
“You people have never heard a democracy? Freedom of speech? Power comes from the people?” you asked, following him around a corner. God, this castle was huge.  
“If Uther had heard you just then you would be executed.”

  
“So he’s a tyrant then?”

  
“Keep it down.” Whispered Merlin, but he had a grin tugging on his lips. Oh, he liked you.

  
You shrugged, whispering a ‘sorry,’ which you did not actually mean in any way shape or form. Finally, after what seemed like hours, you reached a pair of large wooden doors with metal handles. There were perhaps two other rooms in this section of the castle; they must be for special guests or something, you predicted.

  
“Halt!” Said a guard on the right. “Merlin, who is this?”

  
“This is (y/n). She’s a daughter of a deceased friend of Gaius’s, and she’s going to be living with us now. I was showing her around the castle and decided to just bring her with me.”

  
The tall man with the curly blonde hair looked at him curiously. “I thought Arthur said he and you had found a woman yesterday that didn’t know where she was.”

  
Merlin gulped, but before he could speak, you spoke up. “I was in shock yesterday. I had been traveling a long time and the heat had gotten to me, and I only then realized who Gaius was until I was fully aware of my surroundings. I apologize if I caused any trouble.” You said in a clear voice, standing tall and looking him in the eye.

  
He said nothing for a second. “You have a strange accent.”

  
“ _You_ have a strange accent.”

  
The man, or Sir Leon, quirked his lips. “It’s nice to meet you, (First name).” He gave a slight bow. You didn’t. You just watched him and gave him a small smile.

  
“(Nickname). And you as well.” You stuck out your hand, intending him to shake it, and he looked at you curiously before taking it.

  
_Shit, is this considered an odd way of greeting someone new?_ You were pretty sure your hands were sweaty from the mess up, but you still smiled as sweetly as you could. Knowing you, though, it probably looked more like a devilish grin.

  
After the necessary greetings that you had to do to go on with your day, you were finally allowed in.

  
“Sorry I’m late, Arthur.” Merlin said, popping his head in through the door. The prince hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet, and groaned.

  
“What took you so long? I want breakfast.” He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and when he made eye contact with you, he covered his chest with blankets as though he was slightly insulted.

 

  
“What are you-“  
“I went momentarily crazy. I’m staying with Gaius and Merlin.” You have your explanation brief, and hoped that Merlin wouldn’t mention that you were supposed to be helping him.

  
Turns out he didn’t need to. “Fetch my boots from over there.” He waved towards the door, and you raised an eyebrow, crossing your arms over your chest. You didn’t care if this ass was royalty, you weren’t going to follow orders for something petty as that.

  
“You have two legs.”

  
Both of the males in the room stopped and slowly looked at you. You shrugged, you were not going to be treated like dirt.

  
“I said-“

  
“Perhaps if you asked first I would have considered it, but you didn’t. Get them yourself or something.” Without another word, you plopped down in the nearest chair by a long wooden table. Merlin was trying his best not to laugh and pursed his lips together.

  
Arthur was sputtering. “Merlin, if you laugh, I will kill you.” Merlin just turned his head away and shrugged as though Arthur didn’t know what he was talking about. “What’s wrong with her?” He said, looking at you shocked. You stared each other down, as though one of you were going to attack the other.

  
“What’s wrong with you?” You asked, and this time Merlin let out a snort. Arthur threw something- was that a spoon? - At his head and Merlin didn’t have enough time to dodge it.

  
“Wow, son. I’m here to speak to you about the Avengers initiative.”

  
“What?” Arthur asked, confused and with a scowl on his handsome features as he stalked over to his boots and picked them up. He paused by you for a second, tempted at throwing one of them at you, but decided he didn’t know you well enough yet and that you would probably tackle him if he did so.

  
“It’s a reference.”

  
“Again with those R’s.” He shook his fair head, and behind you you heard Merlin drop something. “Your accent annoys me.”

  
“Would you like me to talk like this?” You squeaked your voice, and he cringed. “Or this?” You deepened it this time to make it nearly sound like a Dark Vader voice. “No matter.” You took an apple from his fruit bowl, and he scowled at you again. “Your entire existence annoys me.”

  
“You little-“

  
“Arthur, she’s new here.” Merlin intercepted.

  
“Does she not know how to address a Prince? The prince of Camelot, specifically?!”

  
As Merlin tried to convince Arthur not to throw you out, literally, he threatened to toss you out like a rag doll, you were leaning back in the chair and munching on the apple with little interest, putting your feet atop the table.

  
You suddenly had a great, great idea.

  
Smirking, you imagined the other chair moving slightly. It scooted to the right with a small ‘SCREECH.’ Arthur turned his head towards it, and stared it down a few seconds before turning back to Merlin. Merlin was no longer paying attention, though, and he was looking at you with wide eyes as you looked upon the chair with curious ones.

  
“Do you not respect me?!” Said an exasperated Arthur. For this early in the morning, he sure could get irritable. This would make your temporary stay much more fun.

  
However, Merlin was still focused on you and was frantically shaking his head, which earned a loud “MERLIN.” From Arthur and suddenly they were rolling around trying to injure each other. Well, Arthur was. Merlin was acting like a frightened cat.

  
After a few minutes of that, they had stopped finally, and Arthur was pulling on a white shirt over his head, muttering occasional incoherent things about how useless his servant is, and you thought you heard something about how glorious his own face was? How _fascinating._ If there was nothing else that was fun to do here, other than chopping peoples' heads off, then perhaps you could annoy the Prince of Camelot. 

  
You had finished the apple, and looked at them curiously. “Is this a common occurrence?”

  
Arthur looked over to you, analyzing you for a couple seconds. Suddenly, his mouth tilted into a small smile.

  
_A person even braver than Merlin. She definitely won’t sugar coat anything for me, just because of my status._

 _I can’t tell her that, though._  
“You.” He said, looking at your form again while pulling on his shoes. “I like you.”

  
“I like me too.”

  
And so began the great story after the great story.

  
A/N: So, I was thinking if I could write two “episodes” per chapter. I’ll skip some, and I’ll try to update at least once to twice a week. However, I need your feedback. Should I continue? Any suggestions? TELL ME.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot- Excalibur

Oh Dear

Merlin

Chapter 2

So here ya go! I decided to start off with the episode “Lancelot .” The reader is still learning how to accustom herself with Camelot, but is significantly more comfortable than before. She and Merlin are now very good friends, and her and Arthur have a frienemy relationship. Sir Leon and the reader talk occasionally. Gwen, the reader, and Morgana have come to be close. Gwen more so than Morgana.  

Also, please note that for some reason, my internet doesn’t work on this computer. I have to get a drive to transfer it to a computer that does work, and sometimes I don’t get the chance to.

JUNE 28-MAY 2, THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES. I AM ON VACATION. THANK YOU.

Lettuce begin.

__________________________________________________-

                “Are these it?” You asked, picking up a random cluster of red mushrooms. Gaius had sent out you and Merlin to find a certain type of mushroom, or herb, for he needed it as a key ingredient for a potion he was making for some sort of stomach ache. You and Merlin had been looking for at least two hours now, and you were starting to get impatient. There was no sign of the golden colored fungi that Gaius had prescribed and you were now at least a couple leagues into the forest.

 Merlin glanced at you for a second and slightly rolled his eyes, for you had asked that question at least ten times now. However, he finally registered exactly what mushrooms you had picked up after he turned back around, and swiftly jogged towards you with wide eyes as though you were some toddler. It annoyed you, to say the least. He enjoyed pretending that he was the “mature one” out of the “magic twins,” as Gaius called you two.

                “Those are poisonous, (Y/N)!” Getting a stick and batting your hands with it as though it was an effective way to get you to drop the mushrooms, he whacked your fingers repeatedly a couple of times before you finally cursed at him, having dropped them a time ago.

                “If you whack me again I swear to God I will-“Before you could finish your threat, a screech made you both turn towards the small patch of trees. It was unfamiliar to any sound you’d heard in your entire life, and was frighteningly loud. It echoed through the forest and made the leaves quiver in anticipation.

                There were a couple seconds of eerie silence, which sent chills down your back, and you felt Merlin grab onto your wrist, since you opted not to wear long sleeves. Then, as quick as a flash, some strange, but very large, beast broke through the trees and launched itself at the two of you with another strange screech.

                You each dived opposite directions, which momentarily confused the animal. However, not for long, because it turned its birdlike head towards Merlin and decided it wanted to eat him first. The boy looked up at the animal, which you would have called a gryphon in your world, as it slowly walked towards him, its feathers standing straight up. His teal eyes were wide with fright as he scooted backwards, holding his hands up in defense as though it would ward off the… thing.

                You didn’t know what to do, Merlin was about to become lunch and you didn’t have a weapon. Of course, that left you with the most reasonable logic to throw a pine cone at it. When in need, always use a pine cone. They have sharp edges and a lovely woodland scent. Biting your lip, you threw the nearest one. The first one, it barely felt. The second, it hit it straight in the eye. The “gryphon” gave a howl and turned its head towards you. The screech hurt your ears and made you stiffen.

                Now, you could in fact say that you rarely got scared, however, you gulped and you felt your knees start to shake a little. For a second you even thought you peed yourself. In a strangled voice, you whispered, “Sorry…” Putting your hands in an innocent motion, you backed slowly awa-

                Your apology was clearly not accepted as it turned its whole figure towards you, completely disregarding Merlin. You kept backing up until your back was against a tree. “Oh sheet.” You muttered.

                You closed your eyes and awaited death, but suddenly, a sound broke through the forest again and you could see the figure of a dark haired man, but the thing that attracted your attention was that he had a sword. Good. Sharp things.

                The man gave a war cry and skillfully twisted his sword so it would come down in a sweeping motion across the gryphon’s back. However, it did nothing. From what you could see, there was no blood, and that was an impressive offensive blow. Instead, it gave a CLANG noise and simply made the animal angrier.

                A couple more seconds and finally the man severed the animal’s eye, and you took it as a signal to run. Merlin and the stranger followed behind you, and quickly looking back just to check, you ducked behind a log. The stranger landed beside you and Merlin nearly kept running, but you caught his pant leg just before he was out of reach and slammed him back down on his ass, which earned you a slightly annoyed look on Merlin’s part. You gave him an ‘I-saved-your-ass’ look back.

                Closing your eyes and clenching your teeth when you heard the animal behind you three, you slightly slid closer to the ground a little more. You felt a gush of wind for about two seconds, and then it was gone. You swore you could hear your heart beat frantically.

                Opening one of your eyes, then the other, you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. The gryphon was fading away into the distance, and Merlin spoke first.

                “It’s gone.” He panted, looking towards the stranger. You were still gasping for breath. “You saved my life. And (Y/N)’s.” Please, you clearly had that handled. You had your pine cones. Merlin obviously underestimated your abilities.

                The stranger still said nothing, panting. “I’m Merlin. This is (Y/N.)”

                After a few more breaths, the dark haired man casted his brown eyes towards the two of you. “Lancelot.” Closing his eyes, he seemed to almost fall asleep, but let his hand fall away from his hip.

                “Merlin, he’s hurt.” You whispered, gazing at the wound that was bleeding out and soaking into his grey shirt. You hesitantly put a hand on the large puncture in hopes to slow down the blood.

                “We have to get him to Gaius.”

(TIME SKEEP)

                Lancelot rested on the hospital bed. He was sweating, letting out strangled breaths. Merlin and Gaius were on stools beside him, and you opted to stand and apply the occasional cold cloth to the handsome man’s forehead.

                “The wound is not too deep. He should be fine in the morning.” Gaius said after a couple seconds. He had given Lancelot various medicines to help the pain, and put some sort of herb on his wound which he had to change regularly. Sometimes, the handsome man would mutter strange things and irrelevant things in his sleep, but Gaius assured you both that the wound wasn’t poisonous and that he would recover soon.

(TIME SKEEP)

                Gaius was correct. He was fine in the morning, and now you were sitting on Merlin’s bed and Merlin was sitting on a chair as Lancelot gazed over the city of Camelot with a yearning look. After recovering, you had been given the first impression that this man was very kind, and very noble. He had more manners than you and Merlin put together.

                His voice resounded through the room, breaking your thoughts. “Ever since I was a child I… I’ve dreamed of coming here.” Some birds cawed in the distance, and Lancelot dreamily put his arms on the window sill. You looked at him with curiosity as he spoke again. He looked towards you and Merlin. “It’s my life’s ambition, to join the Knights of Camelot.”

                Both you and Merlin smiled, and Merlin made a hand gesture for him to continue. Lancelot turned toward the both of you to look you each in the eye. “I know what you’re both thinking.” Stepping down from his stool, he shrugged. “I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land.” He gestured towards the window, or the rest of Camelot. Merlin was about to speak, but you spoke first.

                “Lancelot.”

                “Yes?”

                “You saved me and Merlin’s asses. I tried throwing a pine cone at it and you made it run away.” You spoke with sincerity as he looked at you, slightly blushing. “I heard that no one could best this beast a couple weeks ago, yet you did. They’re gonna love you.” You smiled reassuringly, and Merlin nodded in agreement, leaning forward.

                “They are?” Lancelot asked.

                Merlin intercepted. “I’ve seen you in action; you could shame the great Arthur himself!” You chuckled at that. Most of that compliment was probably Merlin happily imagining Arthur getting his ass kicked by a person who had saved his life.

                “I hardly think so.” Said Lancelot modestly, looking down, but you could see a smile grace his features.

                “In fact, you know what I’m going to do?”

                _Hoe don’t do it._

“I’m going to talk to him right now.” Merlin got up, walking quickly towards the door.

                “Oh my God.” You muttered. Arthur was probably going to kill him for interrupting whatever Arthur does in his free time. Lancelot’s eyes widened.

                “You _know_ Arthur?” He asked in bewilderment. Merlin turned around.

                “Oh yes.” He smiled. “We both do.” Lancelot glanced at you, his eyes wide.

                “Unfortunately.” You muttered, following Merlin towards the training grounds. The blonde prince was doubtfully in the mood for Merlin, or you for that matter.

(TIME SKEEP)

                Now, the three of you were on the training field. You watched Arthur stand proudly in the front, decked in complete armor and weapons. How he could handle all those layers in this heat, you still didn’t know.

It looked as though someone was attempting to pass the final test of knighthood. This was always entertaining to watch. Most of the time they failed and you got to see Arthur in his most prideful state. That was when he was the most fun to annoy.

                “Right, you junked up dung beetle!” He said cockily, stalking forward. You laughed a little, and the princes eyes broke focus a couple seconds to look towards you, but they quickly glanced back. “The final test.” Taking off his brown leather gloves and tossing them to the ground, he slowly circled around the man who stood stick straight. “Pass this and you’re a knight of Camelot.” They switched sides. “Fail, you’re no one.”

                “Arthur being as encouraging as ever.” You smirked, whispering in Lancelot’s ear. Lancelot said nothing, but stared at the scene in front of him.

                “You’ll face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine.” Adjusting his armor a little more as this was the most boring thing in the world, the blond finally turned around.  “You face me.”

                This time you barked out a laugh, and you could faintly see Merlin smile. “One day, I am going to best him just to piss him off.” Merlin chuckled a little at that, shaking his head.  

                The man opposing him was swinging around two swords skillfully in circles, trying to seem intimidating. However, you noticed his movements a little uncontrolled and weak, even though they were quick. The man was a little antsy, you could tell by the sweat forming on the sides of his forehead. Maybe not antsy- perhaps excited, more likely.

                “Your challenge,” Arthur continued, “to last one minute in free combat.”

                The man’s expression told his thoughts; this was going to be a piece of cake. But Lancelot gulped beside you, and you gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Grimmant, son of Wesleaks, begin.”

                The hour glass, or minute glass, was turned over as Arthur drew his sword. “Your time starts now.”

                The man walked forward first, swinging his sword. Arthur stood still, looking upon him with a bored yet predatory expression. His blonde hair blew slightly in the wind as his blue eyes followed the man. Oh how beautiful he was. What a shame he was an ass most of the time.

                He finally tried delivering an underhand blow, using his hand which held the right sword. He gave a war cry as he tried hitting Arthur in the chest, but at the last second, Arthur dove to the right and went to the man’s side, bringing his knee up and grabbing the man’s chain mail before the man could register, and brought his knee to the opponents face. Ouch.

                He fell quickly, obviously knocked out. You were pretty sure his nose might have been broken, too.

                “Well that was quick.” You commented with a bored expression. The knights clapped as Arthur shook his head, annoyed. Merlin grinned back at Lancelot and you as Arthur took the blue seal from the man’s waist.

 “Take him away.” Ordered the prince.

                (TIME SKIP)

                You, Arthur and Merlin were walking through the bustling streets of Camelot now. Lancelot had gone to rest a bit, but you knew he was worried. However, you knew he needed time alone as well and decided to leave him be. Besides, Merlin probably would need some help with his chores for Arthur soon. As in, he needed your amazing company and excellent jokes to amuse him, even though he didn’t admit it.  

                Now, Arthur was complaining profusely as Merlin lugged around his armor. “Grimmnants been the third to fail this month, how am I to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?” He said, wrapping his leather belt around his sword sheath. Rubbish. They never did use that word seriously back in the states. You had to stifle a small chuckle as you thought of saying that in your dialect. Rubbish-

                “Well, I think I might be able to help.” Said Merlin, carefully. You looked at him. Was he going to try and get Lancelot in line now? Perhaps it was a good opportunity, while Arthur was complaining about unworthy knights and whatnot…

                “You, Merlin? You haven’t the faintest idea of what it takes to be a knight. Courage, fortitude…” He turned and ungracefully put the sword on Merlin’s already full pile of armor. “Discipline.”

                “No no, no, of course I don’t but-“You laughed, rolling your eyes, “I do know someone who does,” the black haired boy said, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

                “Yea?” Arthur asked, still walking quickly. He was obviously disinterested.

                “He saved my life.” Merlin said.

                “That’s plenty for starters.” Said Arthur sarcastically.

                “He saved my life too.” You commented, hoping it would help. Arthur turned back to look at you for a second with a raised eyebrow.

                “Is that so?” Arthur gave a huff and continued walking quickly.

                “No no no, he’s really good, honestly-“Merlin spoke quickly.

                He really sucked at this, you thought. “He really is an amazing person, Arthur. He’s brave, and strong, and kind and intelligent. He would be a fine knight. Not to mention quite handsome.” You grinned. Arthur looked back at you for a couple seconds again, raising both eyebrows. You’d come to know him well enough to know what that meant; he was intrigued now, but not in a particularly good way. He was probably sick of ‘unworthy knights.’

                “That’s great, you guys, but you’re forgetting one thing.” Arthur had finally stopped walking.

                “What?” Merlin asked.

                “The first code of Camelot. For the knights. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a noble-man-“He said, putting his gloves on the pile Merlin was holding. Hopefully Merlin didn’t drop it or Arthur would scream at him.

                You looked at Merlin, and you were the one that spoke. “Oh, he is a noble-man.”

                “Is he?” Arthur almost looked at you in distaste. His blue eyes narrowed slightly and his head tilted to the right in slight curiosity.

                “Yep. “ Smiling brightly at the prince, trying to be as convincing as possible, you waited for his answer.

                Arthur bit his lip for a second. “Very well. Bring him to the training grounds tomorrow, and make sure he brings his seal of nobility.”

                You and Merlin looked at each other again, and Merlin visibly gulped as Arthur stalked away.

                “Thanks Arthur!” Merlin shouted. “You won’t regret it!”

                “We might, though.” You muttered. Merlin casted a glance towards you and gulped again, shaking his head.  “So I’m assuming your genius plan to get Lancelot a seal of nobility involves us using magic and breaking the rules and somehow making it out alive?”

                “Of course, what else would it be?” Merlin grinned.

                “I dunno, maybe something logical, something that wouldn’t get us executed by the King.” You were being sarcastic, though. Truthfully you enjoyed keeping the whole I-am-a-sorcerer thing a secret like some sort of agent or something. Merlin didn’t, though, and he usually had to give you a life lecture about how you should be much more careful with magic and whatnot. Well, he was just as bad, if not worse. He just didn’t like admitting it.

 

                (Short time skip)

                You and Merlin trudged back to your home with less skips in your step. Not wanting to face Lancelot, Merlin stayed behind you so you would be the one to break the news. Asshole.

                Finally arriving at the door, you opened it and Merlin followed in. Lancelot greeted you immediately, running up to you with an eager expression on his handsome features. His brown wavy hair bounced around his face as he tapped his foot in anticipation.

                “Well, did you speak to him?” He asked quickly.

                “Yes.” Merlin said.

                “And?” He waited eagerly, pushing you two for an answer.

                You and Merlin looked at each other skeptically. Lancelot took that as a no, and his expression was starting to fall, before Merlin cracked a smile and said “He said he would like to meet you.”

                Lancelot let out a sigh in relief, smiling brightly and taking you by the shoulders. “Thank you, thank you!” You patted his back, looking at Merlin for help.

                “It’s no problem, really. S’nothing.” He said quickly.

                You cleared your throat, addressing the main concern. “You’re not a noble-man by any chance, right?” You asked hopefully, looking up at him once he let you go.

                “A noble-man?” Lancelot asked. “No,” He laughed, gesturing to himself, “Good Lord no. Why’d you ask?” His chest was still rising and falling quickly due to his excitement and it sent a slight pang in your heart.

                “It’s just that…”

                “The first code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight.” Gaius interrupted. Lancelot’s expression faltered, and you closed your eyes, not wanting to see it. Gaius continued, “Uther created the knights to protect this Kingdom and those who wished to destroy it. He knew that he would have to trust the knights with his life, so he… chose them from the families who had sworn allegiance to him.”

                “Nobility.” Merlin muttered.

                “And thus the first code of Camelot was born and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights.” Gaius finished. You looked at Lancelot; he had to sit down and was looking at the floor, shaking his head in disbelief.

                “But that’s not fair!” You nearly shouted, clearly showing your frustration.

                “Fair or unfair, that’s the way it is.” The physician looked at the three of you in pity, and you slightly seethed. Lancelot was still having a difficult time comprehending the heavy news, and Merlin bit his lip.

                “So since Uther’s a coward, only certain people can protect Camelot. That’s cowardly, and.. And selfish and- he’s just a frightened little-“You were going off now, not caring what you said. Gaius quieted you before you could finish your rant. Merlin nodded in agreement to your rant.

                “I’m sorry Lancelot, truly I am…” Gaius then left, starting where he left of on his work. The brown haired man let out a heavy sigh, bowing his head in defeat and running his hands through is hair. You rubbed his back in hopes to comfort him.

                (VERY SHORT TIME SKIP)

                As Merlin was lighting a candle, you were leaning against a wall and Lancelot was standing still. Finally, Merlin broke the silence.

                “Why do you want to be a knight so much?”

                Lancelot swallowed, fiddling with is leather cuffs, and looked up. “When I was a boy… My village was attacked by raiders, from the Northern plains… They were slaughtered where they stood and… my father, my mother… everyone.” He leaned against a wood pole, looking at the wall as he remembered it. He looked at you, then. “I alone was saved.” He said quietly, and then continued in a stronger voice. “I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted myself into the art of combat.” He was pacing now. “When I thought I was ready, I set forth for Camelot…” he swallowed, “and now it seems my journey ends.”

                Eyeing him with a curious and sympathetic look, your eyes followed his figure as he sat down on a wooden bench. “And now, everything I fought for, wasted.” Lancelot shook his head, and you interrupted.

                “I promise, whatever it takes, we’ll make this right. You WILL be a knight of Camelot, Lancelot.” You gestured to yourself and Merlin, and your friend nodded. Lancelot looked at the two of you with a nearly hopeless look, and you walked forward to put a hand on his shoulder.

                “That sounded so strange in your accent. I never asked- where are you from?”

                “Um…” You looked to Merlin for help, but he just shrugged. “Somewhere very far away. You wouldn’t know it.”

                (TIME SKIP)

                Merlin and you walked quickly and quietly through the stone halls, flinching whenever you heard footsteps.

                “So what’s the plan?” Merlin asked you, nearly tripping when turning around the corner.

                “I’ll do the law breaking, you do the distracting.” You might have said that a little loud, but it looked as though no one was about. Hopefully.

                “Right.” He said as you opened a door to the dark library. You nearly sneezed when first walking in due to all the dust and old paper.

                The old librarian was at his desk, writing something busily on a piece of paper. You went to the nearest shelf, glancing through the titles busily as Merlin stood awkwardly beside the desk.

                You felt the man’s eyes on you, but you kept skimming through. Finally, his stern gaze was nearly unbearable, and you turned around and gave the sweetest smile you could muster. “Homework.”

                His eyebrow arched and Merlin tried not to laugh, suddenly finding the candle very interesting. Hopefully he wouldn’t catch himself on fire.

                “Yay!” You said quietly as you pulled out extremely large leather bound book. You opened it, skimming the first couple pages, and smiled, slamming it shut. The ‘THUD’ was loud and the librarian looked up at you with an annoyed expression, but you paid no mind since the sudden movement sent dust from the pages upwards and caused you to sneeze.

                Merlin began attempting to make small talk, but you ignored him. Sitting down at a table and starting to flip through the numerous pages of various seals, you grinned when you found a decent one. Merlin made eye contact with you for a second but then proceeded in trying to distract the old man.

                You glanced over your shoulder again, checking to make sure he was still held up in his conversation. Pulling out a piece of paper from under your shirt, you rolled it out as quietly as possible, but it had obviously caught his attention. Shit.

                You laid your hand across the seal, repeating the words you had practiced. “Ik he a sun sey, madt tanna heel nicht.” Feeling a familiar tingle in your hands, you glanced over to the paper, and  watched with wide eyes as a golden light slowly enveloped the middle. You let out a sigh of relief as Lancelot’s name appeared on the paper, stating he was the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. It didn’t matter, anyway, it simply had to be believable, and the more children the person had, the more chance there was people would pay no attention.

                Rolling up the paper quickly, you tucked it back in your shirt. Turning around, you nearly dropped the book to see that the librarian was nearly right behind you.

                You cracked a smile, handing it to him. “It’s a real page turner. I was captivated.” Patting the book as though it were a dog, you turned swiftly around and stalked out, Merlin following suit and stifling a chuckle when he saw that the old man was looking through the book with a confused expression on his face.

                                You and Merlin walked quickly back to the apartment. You handed Merlin the seal as he rushed in. Lancelot was peeling an apple with an expression that said ‘I-am-having-a-midlife-crisis’, but Merlin held the seal up  and waited for him to notice as you stood behind Merlin eagerly, bouncing a little on your toes.

                “What’s that?” Lancelot glanced at the two of you, paying no mind and quickly focusing his attention on peeling his apple again.

                “ _This…_ ” Merlin paused dramatically, “is your seal of nobility.” He had a goofy grin on his face, you probably did too, as you both looked at Lancelot.

                “I don’t understand.” He said as he kept peeling his apple.

                “Ladies and Gentlemen,” Merlin began, “I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria.” He was speaking quickly, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

                “No, you two, no.” He shook his fingers, and you quickly spoke up.

                “Yes!” Lancelot ignored you, and you pressed on. “Oh, so you don’t want to be a knight then?” Taking the seal out of Merlin’s hands, you walked away and attempted to show that you clearly had no problem in tossing it, as though it were nothing.

                It worked. “Of course I do!” Lancelot shouted, almost angrily. Well, there goes his apple… It rolled away… that’s a shame, he peeled that apple really good.

                “Well, the rules don’t allow it, fuck the rules! The rules are fucking wrong and stupid!” You said, trying to convince him to take the chance. “C’mon, Lancelot.” You put more force into your voice, hoping it would convince him.

                “But it’s a lie; it’s against everything the knights stand for.” His expression faltered. He was giving in.

                Merlin interrupted. “You have as much right to be a knight as they do, as any man does.”

                “If not more.” You added.

                “But the rules, (y/n).” Lancelot looked at you with a hurt expression.

                “We’re not breaking the rules-“Merlin started.

                “We’re bending them, that’s all!” Pressing on, you looked at him hopefully, waiting his answer. You weren’t going to accept a no.

                “You get your foot in the door but after that, you’ll be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed…” Merlin was finally talking at a normal pace, and smiling at Lancelot. The man was glancing between the two of you. “If they make you a knight, it’ll be because you have earned it.”

                “Please, Lancelot. At least think about it. This could mean everything, you have to at least try.” You told him.

                “I can’t change the way things are done around here,” continued Merlin, “But you can.”

                “If you let us help you.” You offered again. Lancelot was obviously pondering it, flickering his gaze from the table to you two. He stayed quiet for a couple seconds, and then,

                “Alright.” He breathed. “I’ll do it.”

(TIME SKIP)

                You and Merlin took him to Gwen so he could get measured and given a set of armor. You were currently sitting on a stool, watching Gwen and Lancelot with a smirking face as they both conversed with the other.

                “This is… um… very kind of you-“Lancelot started as Gwen was measuring his height.

                “Gwen.” She said, smiling. “Short for Guinevere.”

                “Guinevere.” He repeated. “Thank you.”

                “Don’t thank me,” she switched sides. “Thank (Y/N) and Merlin.”

                Merlin gave a modest gesture as she continued, while you continued looking at the two of them interact with steady and knowing eyes. “Merlin would do anything for just about anyone, you know. Not (Y/N), though. You must be pretty special for her to help you out without asking for money.” She joked. You gave an innocent shrug as Lancelot and Gwen looked at you with grinning faces, knowing it was true.

                “I might demand some money later on though, don’t get your hopes up Lancelot.” You sarcastically said with a grin. Everyone chuckled, knowing you wouldn’t actually do it.

                “’Scuse me,” she said, wrapping the tape around his chest, “Thank you, sorry.” She laughed a little as he spread out his arms. Oh, he was enjoying this. “I think it’s great they got you this chance. We need more men like you.” Gwen complimented.

                “You do?” Lancelot asked curiously. She looked up, realizing her mistake.

                “Well not me, personally, but you know, Camelot.” She offered quickly. You and Merlin glanced at each other with smirking eyes. “Camelot needs knights, not just Arthur and his kind but ordinary people like you and me.” She smiled at him, and you made a vomiting gesture, mouthing for them to ‘get a room.’ Merlin nearly barked out a laugh.

                “Well I’m no knight, yet, my lady.” Lancelot said modestly.

                “And I’m not a lady.” Gwen laughed, but a blush adorned her cheeks.

                “Sorry, my…” Realizing his mess up, he trailed off, now having a blush on his own face. Gwen shook her head.

                “Well, okay, we’re done! I should have these ready in no time. It’s nice to meet you, Lancelot.” She held out her hand, intending him to take it, but instead of shaking it like she presumed he had bowed down and kissed her tough but gentle hand.

                Now you were nearly squealing, and she looked behind her to find you smirking and wiggling your eyebrows suggestively, obviously hinting, ‘We’re going to have girl talk later.’ She rolled her eyes and looked back at Lancelot quickly, letting out a breath.

                Merlin dragged Lancelot away, as the two love birds gazed into each other’s eyes. While he walked out the door, you patted her on the shoulder. “Get it, Gwen.” You teased her, and she playfully hit your arm as you waved her goodbye. However, she had a sweet smile on her face as she watched you catch up with your other two companions.

                As the three of you walked through the higher hallways of the castle, Lancelot cleared his throat. “She seems lovely, Guinevere.” He started. You grinned again. Oh, this was going to be fun.

                “Oh, yea, she is.” Merlin said. “And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise.”

                “Not to mention very kind and sweet, and very pretty.” You added, stifling a smile. Lancelot blushed.

                “Are you and Gwen…? Y’know…” He made a gesture with is hands to Merlin, and he let out a laugh, shaking his head quickly.

                “No, no. Just friends.”

                “So she is single!” You mustered again, and Merlin kicked your shin. You toppled over, no longer laughing, but Merlin was.

                “You are no fun, Merlin!” You shouted as Lancelot looked ahead, oblivious. Merlin just smiled back at you as he grabbed Lancelot’s elbow and walked quicker, trying to leave you behind, but you sprinted behind him and tackled him by jumping on his back.

                “I swear, you two act like brother and sister. Are you sure you’re not related?” Lancelot laughed, looking at the two of you topple around.

                “Yea, I’m sure. I’m a lot cooler and more attractive than Merlin.” That got you a playful shove on the shoulder, and before you could shove him back, Lancelot came in between you two and grabbed onto each of your shoulders. You did have to get back to your home in one piece.

                (TIME SKIP)

                It was early morning, and you, Gwen, Merlin, and Lancelot were on the training grounds. Lancelot was very obviously nervous. He kept fiddling with his armor and shirt, while Gwen was making last minute fixes and Merlin polished his armor. You attempted to comfort him with a few jokes.      

                “What do you call it when you kill all of your friends?” This was probably your 15th joke. You weren’t sure whether or not they were helping Lancelot, but hey, they might be.

                “What?” Lancelot still had a nervous tone in his voice.

                “Homicide.” You let out a little chuckle, but he looked at you confused. “Oh, right. You don’t understand… that reference… You probably don’t call your friends homies…” Merlin looked over Lancelot’s shoulder to shake his head, and you offered a small smile. You had told Merlin a little about your old life, very little, but had told him more about what it was like. He rarely believed you, though, and always made fun of some of the phrases you used.

                “Okay, what do you call a story telling cow?”

                “I don’t know.” He said. His breathing was still fast.

                “Legendairy.” This time, he cracked a smile, and you were proud of yourself for finally giving him a joke he could understand. “Are my glorious jokes helping you?”

                “Well, that one did.” He offered honestly.

                “Are you saying the others didn’t? Do you DARE defy me?” You mocked being insulted, and Gwen giggled.

                Arthur was giving drills out in the field. The knights were practicing controlling their swords, so they were slowly exercising various positions and attacks, switching formations whenever Arthur gave the command to do so.  

                “Well,” Merlin started, “you certainly look the part.” Glancing over Lancelot’s attire, he nodded in approval.

                “He does.” Gwen said, and you nodded in agreement. It was true, he could pass easily as any nobleman.

                “I don’t feel it.” Lancelot said, tugging at his collar. Arthur had finished his drills, and walked over towards the stand to put his training sword back.

                “Here’s your chance.” You pushed Lancelot forward before he could protest, and smiled gleefully. He stumbled forward at first, but then evened out his walk so he could seem acceptable for Arthur. Well, no one ever seemed acceptable to Arthur except for Arthur. It was a nice try though.

                “Yes?” Arthur asked, looking up with a bored expression.            

                “Lancelot. Fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northembria.” His nervous tone was still in his voice. Not good, Arthur will have noticed and he’s going to think him weak, now…

                “Lance-a lot?” He was clearly not impressed by the name. “My servant and (Y/N) mentioned you.” The blonde looked at him in slight distaste. “Got your seal?”

                Lancelot offered it and bowed slowly.

                Shit, why did he do that? Now Arthur’s gonna-

                Oh geez that looked as though it hurt. Arthur had metal pieces on his knuckles today, so when he punched Lancelot in the face, it gave a sharp sound and Lancelot stumbled back.

                “Ouch.” You said. Arthur looked back at you.

                “Sluggish reactions. On the battlefield you’d be dead by now. Come back when you’re ready.” Turning and walking towards the other knights, he left Lancelot, but not for long. Lancelot stood quickly and tried straightening his back.

                “I’m ready now, sire.” His voice was much stronger now, but it did nothing to convince Arthur. The prince slowly turned, with a mischievous look in his eyes. “You are, are you?” Lancelot nodded eagerly, and you watched Arthur with a disappointed glare. You knew he was going to do something rude. “Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables.”

                The knights gave a fake laugh, they had to. He turned and stalked away. You and Merlin gave thumbs up at Lancelot in attempts to be encouraging, but Lancelot just looked at the blonde prince with an insulted expression on his face. Gwen shook her head a little- she never could stand the blond prince.

                (TIME SKIP)

                Merlin had gone to help out Gaius with dinner for all of you. Meanwhile, you and Gwen were taking a stroll through some of the market place. It wasn’t as busy today, so it didn’t take too long to maneuver through the various stores to see what they held.

                “You know,” Gwen began, “I think I am finally used to seeing a girl in trousers all the time.” She said, gesturing to a couple of dresses, and then at you. You shrugged, putting your hands in your pockets. It’s true; your normal attire consisted of a tank top and comfortable jeans and tall boots that were also very comfortable. Gwen had sewn the tank top and “trousers” for you, since you couldn’t find any in a shop made for women, and when you tried wearing one of Merlin’s it hung too low of your hips and Arthur and Merlin had to see your panties whenever you moved too much. Thankfully Gwen had saved you and made you a pair. Though now you had to get used to calling pants “trousers,” and had to explain what panties were to Arthur and Merlin after the too big trouser incident. You had even explained to Merlin what a bra was after a couple weeks of staying with them, when you were comfortable enough to take off your bra to go to sleep. He was actually quite fascinated with it. You thought he was even going to take it for a second.

                “You mean pants?” She looked at you with the face she normally did when you said something you normally would in your own world. You smiled jokingly at her. “I like them. It was just the way I was raised.” You smiled at her. “They have pockets, too. I can plan world domination since I can carry around all kinds of stuff. Y’know, like knives, dinner, a family of three.”

                She laughed, shaking her head. “You should get at least one dress. I mean, for a party or something.” Stopping in front of a small array of dresses, you looked at them with her. While they were pretty, you still weren’t convinced. It’s not like you had anything against dresses, or you were a tomboy. Hell, you still wore some make-up even here- it’s just that you didn’t see the point on wasting money on something you would probably never use.

                “I don’t know. Since when do I get invited to parties? I have literally four friends, and I’m a nobody.” It was true, you doubted you would ever be invited to a formal party. Not even in your time did you ever get the chance to go to one, always being too busy or too lazy.

                Gwen looked up at you. “Oh, come on. Arthur may request you at one.”

                “Arthur? Our Arthur? The asshole blond prince Arthur?” You laughed.

                “Well, yea. I mean, you and Merlin are around him almost constantly, he may want you at a party one day. I know that he doesn’t have many actual friends amongst the royals.” She continued, “Plus, if Lancelot becomes a knight, he would want you to attend the parties as well.”

                “If we’re going to talk about Lancelot,” you grinned at her, and her eyes widened. She knew you well enough to know what you were gonna say. “How about we start with how he gazes at you romantically?” You gestured to a pretty royal purple dress that would look lovely on her. “You should be the one getting more dresses for all those fancy parties. You two could dance gracefully in the moonlight, and he shall swoop you away like a noble knight and you two will live happily ever after!”

                “You know I like someone else…” Gwen trailed off, and you nodded.

                “Merlin’s an idiot. You’re going to have to make an array of flowers that say ‘Merlin, I am romantically interested in you’ for him to finally notice.” She blushed at your comment, and decided to change the subject. “You know, now that you mentioned Arthur a couple moments ago, I think I’m starting to rub off on him. Sometimes he mocks my ‘strange accent.’ Lancelot’s the only one who hasn’t made too much fun of it. I guess he’s just too nice, nicer than even you, Gwen.” You smiled, remembering when Arthur had been trying to imitate some of the phrases you use, and Uther nearly slapping him. Arthur had blamed you later on, but you knew he enjoyed annoying his father and that he secretly enjoyed listening to your American accent, or ‘lack of accent’, as you always called it.

                “Well, you do. It is enjoyable to make fun of.” She giggled. Then, she gestured again to another set of dresses. “C’mon, just get one.” Looking at various styles, she picked out a pretty burgundy one that was sleeveless and had a slightly deep neckline, with gold embroidery on the top hem and the very bottom, and also had a swirling pattern down the sides. You felt it in awe, noticing the silkiness of it. The top looked as though it were wrapped around and stopped at your waist and the rest flowed out, so it wouldn’t be too constricting… Maybe, just maybe…

                “It is pretty…” You muttered. Gwen smirked, knowing she had won this battle.

(TIME SKIP)

                “Where’s Lancelot?” You asked, walking in the house and slipping your boots off. Merlin and Gaius were sitting on the bench, talking quietly. They looked up at you as you walked in. Gaius had a slight scowl on his face.

                “Merlin here told me that you used your magic stupidly.” That was the first thing Gaius said, and you stopped in your tracks, looking like a deer caught in headlights. You mocked a sorry expression, putting your hands up innocently. He still kept a scowl planted on his features.

                “It’s okay, he’s not super mad.” Merlin said quickly.

                “Just normal mad?” You plopped down beside him, keeping the dress slightly hidden.

                “Where were you?” Gaius asked. You shrugged, nibbling at some left over bread that Merlin probably put out for you that was in the middle of the table. You did always love and appreciate how thoughtful he was for others, it was a trait you wished you’d one day acquire from him.

                “Out with Gwen.” You kept it as vague as possible. Merlin would probably pester you for ages about how she finally convinced you to purchase a dress, you would never hear the end of it. “Are either of you going to answer my question?”

                “He’s sleeping.” Merlin gestured his head over to the other room. “The horse stables really took a toll on him.” He chuckled, playing with piece of wood that came loose on the table. You grinned. Well, he sure was motivated. That’s a good start, seeing as he hasn’t attempted to murder Arthur yet.

                “Well, I’m gonna hit the hay.” You yawned, getting up and stretching a bit.

                “You’re gonna what?” Merlin looked at you, confused. 

                “It’s an expression. I’m not actually going to punch hay, I am going to sleep.” You explained, and Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. Gaius just shook his head. “By the way, when are you finally going to take me to meet… what’s his name? K-Mart? Oh, Kilgarrah.” You asked, picking up your pajamas that you had discarded on the floor early this morning.

                “Soon.” Was all Merlin said. “When I need to. I can’t go there every night, otherwise the guards will catch me.” He explained. You nodded.

                “Well, good night.” Gaius and Merlin said in unison. You gave a faint ‘good night’ back, and opened the door to the bedroom, plopping down on your mess of blankets in between the two beds, and shoving the dress in your small basket of clothes between the two beds, making sure to bury them under various others. Closing your eyes, you nestled into the warm blankets.  You were asleep in at least two minutes.

(TIME SKIP)

                You had just finished bathing, when suddenly, the bells rang. You looked up in confusion, quickly hopping out of the tub and putting on your clothes. There was no window, so you had to leave out through the door to see what happened.

                What was going on?

(TIME SKIP)

                It turns out, another report regarding the beast had been close by. People had come to Camelot in search of help, but from what it sounded, it was slowly moving closer to the great city. Gaius and Merlin and the others had been busy helping wounded citizens, and earlier that day you took it upon yourself to help Sir Leon deliver water to wounded people earlier that day. Leon, the greatest knight in Camelot aside from Arthur, confessed to you his worries of the beast while working. It worried you greatly that it had made even him fear for his life.

                Now, you were trying to find exactly what it was. You had told Gaius that you would have called it a ‘gryphon’ in your time, but when Gaius had searched through a couple books, there was no animal that carried that name, and no helpful instructions on how to defeat it. It must have changed over time, then.

                You looked over Gaius’ shoulder as he flipped through the old book. There were various ink drawings and descriptions, all in order. None of them looked familiar, though. If there wasn’t a flesh eating beast out there, you would have taken your time in flipping the pages, fascinated that animals such as those existed.

                “The wings of an eagle, the body of a lion…” Gaius muttered. You skimmed various page after page, trying to find something Gaius may have missed. Lancelot and Merlin were sleeping, and you decided to assist in trying to find the animal. “Wings of an eagle, and the body of a lion…” He muttered again, a little louder.

                Your eyes were slowly tiring, and you stifled a yawn, bringing your hand up to cover it.  

                He momentarily looked up at you through his glasses. “Go to bed, (Y/n). You need your sleep.”

                You didn’t protest, giving him a ‘good night’ and a hug, and then trudging up the steps to your shared room. The two boys were fast asleep, and you smiled a little when you saw their ridiculous sleeping positions. Merlin was always the silliest.

                Walking over to Lancelot, you kissed his forehead, mumbling ‘goodnight.’ You then did the same to Merlin, pulling up the blanket which had fallen to his waist. He uttered something incoherent in his sleep, something about beavers, but you paid no mind to it. Sighing, you stretched your muscles and laid down in your blankets, nestling your head into the pillow.

                (TIME SKIP)

                In the morning, Lancelot had told you that Arthur had moved his final test forward. You got up quickly and got yourself ready, rushing to the training grounds with your friends.

                Arthur was already there, standing proudly in the middle. Lancelot was nervous, just like he was the first time, and you silently prayed he would pass.

                “Well,” Started Arthur, “Here we are. Your final challenge.” He walked towards the dark haired man, arrogantly and making it seem like the most dramatic thing in the world. “Succeed, and you join the elite. Fail, and your journey ends here.” You heard Gwen give a scared breath beside you. She was biting her nails and pressing her knuckles together, and you were twiddling your hands.   
                               

“Lancelot! Fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria,” You saw Lancelot visibly flinch at that. Arthur turned, gesturing for the glass to be turned. “Your time starts now.”

                They put on their helmets and drew their swords.

                Arthur attacked first, catching Lancelot off guard. After a couple clangs of their swords, Lancelot finally had an open opportunity, and he swung an upper hand blow at Arthur, but it was too expected. Arthur parried it perfectly.

                Beside you, Gwen smiled excitedly, jumping on her toes.

                Lancelot had another opportunity, and made the mistake of delivering an upper hand blow again. Your eyes followed the two quick figures, and Gwen grabbed onto Merlin’s sleeve, muttering a ‘sorry.’

                Again, Lancelot tried an upper hand offense, but he was too slow, for Arthur used his fist to knock him out.

                He fell backward within two seconds.

                You gave a frustrated sigh as you hung your head in your hands.

                Arthur took off his helmet, looking at Lancelot. “Shame.” He said, bending down to take his seal, but something unexpected happened.

                Lancelot swiftly got up and tripped the prince, making him fall backward. He picked up his sword and pressed it into Arthur’s chest, breathing heavily. “Do you submit, sire?” He asked.

                What a dumb ass.

                Two knights came and took him away by his arms, and Lancelot gave them confused glances. Arthur spat out his next words angrily. “On your knees.”

                Lancelot was forced on his knees as Arthur furiously pressed his sword into his chest. He breathed heavily and frustratingly, pressing his lips together in a scowl. You could tell he wanted to stab him.

(TIME SKIP)

                “Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot.” Uther said, dubbing him on each shoulder. You smiled brightly, looking at Lancelot as he had a bewildered expression on his face. You were standing beside Arthur, clapping loudly. Merlin was on his other side doing the same.  

                You watched as Lancelot walked with King Uther. You grew a little worried, Lancelot was a terrible liar, but he quickly joined you all to begin the celebrations.

                Gwen looked at you from across the room, and you smiled. “Merlin, Arthur, I’ll be back.” You didn’t give them a chance to respond as you ran out of the room, heart beating. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other with confusion, but shrugged it off.

                When you got back to the apartment, Gaius was on his way out. “What are you doing here?” He asked, watching you dash into your room.

                “Oh, nothing!” You said with a cheeky grin, shutting the door behind you.

(TIME SKIP)

                The dress fit your form perfectly.

                It hugged you in all the right places, yet wasn’t too pinchy or tight. It was incredibly soft, and made your skin glow. It even cupped your breasts perfectly, and you stood in awe for a second, never having worn anything this pretty before. Well, for the most part you were dressed nicely. You decided to wear your boots under the long dress though, no one would notice since it was long. You’d even applied a little extra makeup as well, and you felt pretty confident.

                Fixing your hair, you breathed out a final sigh as you left before you could change your mind. The hall was already bustling with people, and you even got a few stares from some people whom you had acquainted yourself with. Most people in the castle knew you as the person with the strange accent and the girl who wore ‘trousers,’ and called them ‘pants.’

                “(Y/N)!” You heard a familiar voice behind you. You turned to see Sir Leon pushing through the people, stopping momentarily to look at your attire. You saw his eyes visibly widen a little, and you grinned. Oh, this was going to be fun.

                When he finally reached you, he gave you a smile. “I’m surprised to see you dressed up like this.” He said, and you shrugged. “Not that it’s a bad thing. Not that your normal attire is bad either- I mean-“

                “Thank you, Leon.” You laughed. “I just wanted to look nice since one of my friends has become a knight.” You began. “I’m incredibly proud of him.”

                He nodded, sticking out his elbow. You took it, and he escorted you the rest of the way to the party. “You know Lancelot? He seems to have come out of nowhere.”

                “He saved my life from the beast. And yes, I suppose he has.” You looked up at the tall man who seemed to be focusing on the various people passing by, searching for the strange new knight.

                He was about to speak again, but you interrupted. “I have to go find him and Merlin.” You said, separating yourself from him. You almost swore he looked at you disappointed. “I’ll talk to you soon, Leon.”

                “Of course, milady. I look forward to it.” He gave a slight bow and took your hand, pressing a slight kiss to it. You did blush a little, but not too much. You were never really phased by physical affection.

                You waved him a final goodbye and turned to look for your friends. You faintly saw Gwen sitting with Morgana, and you set forth in that direction. The two women squealed when they saw you in your wear, and you smiled at them both a little bashfully as they both felt your dress and pawned over you like a little girl.

                They both looked very beautiful. Morgana’s black hair was in tight curls, and Gwen was wearing her special dress with her curly brown hair in a bun.

 

(ARTHURS POV)

                So far, “Lance- a lot” seemed like a pretty humble person. He made light small talk with him, and was pleasantly surprised when he found that Lancelot could probably become a good friend.

                His thoughts were broken as he watched (Y/N), Morgana, and Gwen talking together. He gulped when he saw what (Y/N) was wearing, a little stumbled to see her in a dress. Usually, while he did appreciate how she chose to wear ‘pants’ and a ‘tank top’, as she called it, for he secretly liked how she was unique, he did like this… look.

                Finally speaking his mind, but trying to sound as casual as possible, he looked towards Lancelot, flickering his gaze between the three.

                “Ah, well here’s trouble.” He started, throwing his head back and gulping his ale. Lancelot looked towards where the three where gathered, and he chuckled. “You mean (Y/N)?”

                “I mean all three of them, but yes, mostly (Y/N). She is in fact a troublemaker.” He grinned.

                There was more silence as they both silently agreed. Finally, Arthur spoke again, quite slowly. “Tell me… do you think her… beautiful?” Arthur recalled of how (Y/N) talked greatly of the man sitting next to him, but Lancelot hadn’t hinted of any relationship going on between the two, which had Arthur both relieved but on his toes as well.

                They both stared at her, and Lancelot, trying to be as modest and polite as possible, said, “I think all three of them are very beautiful.”

                 “Yes…” He said, biting his lip. “I suppose they are…” He stared at (Y/N) a bit more, to watch Morgana leave to flirt with some nobleman and (Y/N) and Gwen leave to go and talk to Merlin.

                (READERS POV)

                “Nice dress.” Teased Merlin, but you knew he meant it. You smiled at him appreciatingly, and went to stand beside him, Gwen on the other side.

                “I think Lancelot has got eyes for you, Gwen.” Said Merlin, grinning.

                “You haven’t noticed yet?” You joked teasingly at him, and he bumped your shoulder. Gwen snorted.

                “Don’t be silly.” She said, modestly looking at her shoes with a smile on her face.

                “Well, so what if he did, would that be so bad?” He said, not letting up on teasing her. She rolled her big brown eyes, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

                Sighing, she shook her head. “He’s not really my type.” You chuckled at that, and she threw you a warning look. You had to admit, while Gwen was the sweetest person you had ever met, she gave off the vibe that she could snap someone’s neck when angered.

                “Oh, there’s a surprise.” He grinned, looking down at her. “Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you know what your type was if he was standing right next to you.”

                It was almost sad how oblivious he was, but not so sad as it was amusing. You started cracking up, and they both looked at you like you were insane. Well, Merlin did. You swore Gwen’s eyes would have turned red if they could.

                “You’re probably right.” Yes, go Gwen! She was looking at him with the suggestive eyes…

                And he was too busy getting a new drink.

                You’ve got to be kidding me.

                “So, c’mon, just for the sake of conversation if you had to-“He gestured to the two men sitting at the table, “Arthur or Lancelot?” He looked towards you, meaning he wanted you to answer it too.

                You decided to answer the question first. “Lancelot, definitely Lancelot. I think if I was stuck with Arthur romantically we would both end up killing each other. Plus, he’d just be too jealous of my amazing looks since they stump his.” All three of you chuckled at that.

                “Your children would be the most arrogant and trouble-making brats in all the land.” Added Gwen and you nodded, agreeing.

                “What about you?” You asked Gwen.

                “I don’t have to and I never will~” She teased. But you were no longer paying attention to the conversation, deciding to finally try the alcohol. Since it was illegal to drink in the states until you were 21, you hadn’t tried it yet since you were actually never much of a rule breaking kid in school.

                You picked up the nearest mug from the servants table, and sniffed the contents before downing it completely, not even bothering to take a taste testing sip first.

                It burned your throat.

                But now you were curious. It tasted kind of like apple cider, and left a tingling sensation on your tongue.

                Having trailed off from Merlin and Gwen, you had found another full one available. You downed that one too. And another. And another. Until the liquid no longer burned your throat and colors turned much more bright and you swore you saw the curtains swirl.

                You faintly heard Arthur talk in his authoritave voice, and you stumbled into someone for a second. They gave a displeased grunt and you giggled, walking to find Merlin and Gwen. You wanted to dance!

                The room was moving again, and you collided into a strong back. You nearly fell but someone had caught your upper arm and pulled you up. You opened your eye lids a little more to see big blue eyes and a bit of blonde hair, and you giggled again.

                “Hm~ why hello Arthur! It’s a nice morning!” You laughed, tugging at his hand. For some reason, he was looking at you worriedly. Why would he be worried?! You felt amazing! He needed to stop being so stressed all the time!

                You teasingly pouted, taking your hands to the sides of his face and forcing his lips in a smile. His eyebrows furrowed. “Be happy, not such a grumpy-wumpy pants, Arthur!” Laughing again, you twirled with his hand, but he didn’t move.

                “Are you drunk?”

                “Me?” Hiccup. “Drunk?” Another hiccup. “What on earth are you talking about? I am walking on sunshine and I can fly!” You shouted, earning a few stares from various people in the room. Your arms were making wild gestures as though they were actual wings.

                “Have you never had ale before?”

                “No.” You gave a sound that was a mix between a giggle and a hiccup, and tried walking off again. “You’re no fun!” You shouted, attempting to break away from his hand, but he held on tightly, as though you were going to burn down the building if he left you alone. You probably would, and would only have to use your mind.

                “We need to get you water and get you to bed.” He said sternly. You frowned.

                “Water? Who needs water? I’m having so much fun, why would I ever need sleep?” You shouted again. This time, Arthur covered your mouth with his hand, staring down anyone in the room who gave you questioning looks until they turned away.  Especially some of the noble men who looked at you with greedy eyes.

                He lead you somewhere to the other side of the room, and it made you a little dizzy, so you held onto his shoulder and buried your head into it as well. He patted you on the back. “Come on, (Y/N). We have to find Merlin and Lancelot.” His voice, from what your mind could remember, was the most gentle you have ever heard use before, and it made you more confused.

                “You know, you’re not a complete asshole!” You giggled. The blond looked down at you again, this time with an annoyed expression. “But thas ok, I mean, that’s why we’re probably friends. We’re both kind of assholes. You more so than I am,  mostly ‘cause you can stab people ‘n get ‘way with it.” You admitted, furrowing your eyebrows together. He shook his head, but slowly, very slowly, things were turning dark. Your throat was constricting and your head was pounding, and your stomach twisted and turned to the point where you felt extremely nauseous.

                “(Y/N)?” Came a faint voice. It repeated your name over and over, but you were already knocked out.

(TIME SKIP)

                You woke up in a bed.

                This surprised you. You were supposed to be sleeping on the blankets, but no, you awoke on a bed. You even double checked it was a mattress.

                When you opened your eyes, you were stricken with a terrible head ache due to the bright sun. You groaned, rubbing your temples, and grunted even more as you slowly sat up.

                Merlin was sleeping on the floor and Lancelot in the other bed. They looked worn, so you didn’t wake them, but when you got up, Lancelot opened his eyes.

                “You’re awake.” He muttered into the pillow. You nodded, not feeling like talking. Stumbling out of the room, seeing as you didn’t want to wait around for those two, you nearly fell off the steps on the way down.

                Gaius was waiting at the table with three mugs. He picked one up the second he saw you walk out. “Drink. Don’t look at it, don’t smell it-“

                Too late. You were swishing around the contents with a disgusted expression on your features, coiling your lips back. “Do you never listen?” Gaius sighed.

                You threw your head back and downed it as quickly as possible, flinching at the nasty flavor it sent down your throat. You shook your head as if it could rid the taste.

                “I was drunk.” You said. “I remember annoying Arthur more than usual, but I don’t remember anything after that.” You continued, finding your voice again. “In the United States, people aren’t allowed to drink until they’re 21 years.” You explained, and he nodded.

                “You never have told much about your life to me.” He spoke, and you shrugged.

                “Not much to tell. Only child, a couple friends, I had a single mom. Dad left when I was little. She pretty much neglected me emotionally until I was 12, and I was handed off to my older cousins. Not much else to tell.”

                You didn’t like people’s pity parties, so you left out some of it. Gaius still looked at you with sympathy, but before he could speak, Merlin and Lancelot stumbled out of the room, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

                “Two yards of ale,” began Lancelot, “Two miles more like it.” He said, looking back at Merlin. Gaius spoke.

                “Morning gentlemen. Don’t look at it, don’t smell it. Just down it in one.” They actually listened and did as they were told, but they held the same expression you did when you drank it.

                “I know.” You spoke to them, and they nodded towards you.

                “Better? Good. Can’t having you nodding off first day on the job.”

                Lancelot smiled brightly, but then looked towards you. “Well, you look better than I thought.”

                “What even happened?” You asked, not quite sure if you wanted to know anyway.

                “You drank way too much ale. Arthur had to carry you back to the apartment and make sure you had water and were situated, and Merlin had to watch you when he got back. Both you and Arthur were asleep, Arthur probably just went back to his chambers a couple hours ago.” Said Lancelot.

                “I can’t believe you got drunk,” Said Merlin, and you shrugged.

                “I’m never drinking alcohol again.” You muttered, shaking your head.

                “That’s what they all say,” Countered Gaius. Your conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

                “What are you doing?” Merlin asked as two knights swiftly walked in. They suddenly grabbed Lancelot by the arms, and your eyes widened. You stood up quickly, but due to the past events, your vision swam with black dots for a moment. “Stop!” Merlin yelled, and Lancelot looked back at you.

                “Kings orders.” Was all they said, as Lancelot struggled to pull away from them.

(TIME SKIP)

                You and Merlin walked slowly towards where Lancelot was being held. The cell was small, and had no bed whatsoever.

                Both you and Merlin had guilty looks as you saw Lancelot sitting there, looking broken.

                You spoke first. “I… I don’t really know what to say to you, Lancelot.” You looked at him sadly, and he stared back.

                “Neither of you are to blame.” He said.

                “Yes, we are.” Said Merlin, “We pushed you.”

                “We made you lie.” You added, looking down at your shoes.

                “The choice was mine.” Lancelot said, sternly. “My punishment was mine to bear, and mine to bear alone.” His voice was surprisingly clear as his gaze didn’t waver from the two of you.

                “I wish there was something we could do..” You trailed off, but he interrupted.

                “There is…” He said, “You can stop blaming yourselves.”

(TIME SKIP)

                “That’s it.” Merlin said, pointing to the picture. “That’s the monster!”

                “But if it’s supposedly mythological, then how the hell are we supposed to kill it-“ The sound of the warning bells interrupted your sentence, and both you and Merlin quickly left Gaius to peer out the window.

                Citizens were panicking, running around screaming obscenities. You saw a flash of a blond head and faintly heard Arthur’s stern voice cut through, giving orders.

                The creatures screech pierced through your ears and sent chills down your spine. By now, the knights had gotten into a defensive position. You gasped as the thing dove forward. Arthur’s spear was pointed towards it, but you knew it was no good. You nearly screamed as he was knocked over, as were the other knights.

                It landed on the pavement, walking back and forth with a predatory look. The knights quickly formed their proper formations again, and slowly, very slowly, walked forward with their shields out in front of them.

                You didn’t look anymore as you hopped off the stool, sprinting down the hall and past various servants. They looked at you surprised, but you paid no mind. You faintly heard Merlin’s footsteps sprinting after you, and ran faster. You had to help, even if it meant using your magic-

                By the time you got out there, the creature was flying away. Arthur was looking towards the sky, a torch in his hand. He hesitatingly looked at you, and you narrowed your eyebrows. This thing was going to die.

                “What are you doing here, (Y/N)?” Arthur asked sternly as he walked up to you. Your eyes flicked on his form, making sure there were no severe wounds. His arm was probably badly bruised, but not broken.

                You touched his arm gently, and he swallowed, looking down at you. “I thought you were going to die.” You admitted.

                “And you think that you could’ve saved me if I was?” Arthur asked, the same stern tone in his voice, but he seemed a little more gentle.

                _Yes._ You thought. _I would, I would risk using my magic if I had to save you. I would risk it without a thought._

                “I suppose if you survive this then you’d better teach me how to use a sword.” You forced a chuckle, and Arthur smiled a little.

                “I will.” He stated. You looked up at him, licking your lips quickly, and looked back down.

                “I should probably go. Will you be okay without your knight in shining armor?” You teased him, and he rolled his eyes.

                “I hope so!”

(TIME SKIP)

                “You were right, (Y/N). It is called a gryphon. I just never thought to look at it in the mythology section.” Gaius explained later. “It is a creature of magic.” He continued, and you pursed your lips together, pressing your knuckles against them. 

                “Does that mean anything? Does that tell us anything on how to defeat it?” You asked, frustrated.

                “It means that it can only be killed by magic.” You and Merlin exchanged glances. So that’s that then.

                Finally reaching the court room, you saw Arthur and Uther in a heated conversation. Uther was complaining loudly of how pathetic they were for not defeating it and whatnot.

                Oh, how he annoyed you. No matter what Arthur did, it wasn’t good enough.

                Gaius interrupted. “If I may, sire,” Uther’s gaze flickered to Gaius, “This creature is called a gryphon. It is a creature of magic-“

                “I don’t have time for this, physician,-“Said Uther.

                “And therefore can only be defeated by magic.” He finished. Arthur looked away, defeated.

                “You are mistaken,” Uther said, denying it. “It is a creature of flesh and blood like any other.” He turned towards Arthur, but the young prince spoke before the king could.

                “I’m not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says,” He spoke quickly.

                “What truth?”   
               

“The gryphon wasn‘t harmed, sire, our weapons were useless against it.” He pressed on, looking at the King pleadingly.         

                “Useless? I think not.” He waved his hand pettyingly, “It’s tasted our steel once, and the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready?”

                Arthur hesitated. “In an hour. Maybe two.”

                “Good, you’ll finish this tonight.”

(TIME SKIP)

                “Is it true? Are you sure it can only be killed by magic?” You asked again. Gaius turned towards you.

                “Yes, (Y/N), I’m certain of it. If Arthur rides out tonight he will die.”

                “Then… Then what should we do?” Merlin asked.

                “You have to use your magic. Both of you.” Gaius said, glancing towards you both. “It is your destinies. I am certain…”

                “But... have you seen that thing? How can we go against that?” You muttered, casting your gaze to Merlin.

                “If we don’t,” He said, “Arthur will surely perish.”

                “Is that what you expect us to do then?” You said, angrily. “Go do this, go do that. Go defeat the gryphon do you even care Gaius?!” You shouted.

                “(Y/N)!” You stopped. “(Y/N).” Gaius said, more gentle. “You two are the only things I care about in this entire world. You have both become like a son and daughter to me.”

                Both you and Merlin nearly choked on your tears; neither of you had ever had a father. It was one of the many things that made you two so close, that made you two understand each other so well.

                “I would give my life for both of you,” Gaius continued. “For what, I don’t know. It is your destinies.” Said Gaius.

                “I’m sorry…” You said, guiltily.

                Merlin broke in. “We have two hours to find out how to kill that thing.” He said.

                “Then what are we waiting for?” Feeling much more determined, you grabbed a book off the shelf, and started flipping through it, skimming the pages for anything that may have hinted at the instructions.

                (TIME SKIP)

                “There,” pointed Gaius, “You most both do this for Arthur.”

                You looked over the page, and your eyes widened. Merlin spoke, “Neither of us have ever casted a spell or enchantment this powerful…”

                “Are you sure this is the only way?” You asked, but you knew the answer.

                “Yes.” Said Gaius, and you and Merlin nodded at each other.  “Here,” He picked up an old dagger, “Try it.”

                You looked at Merlin, and took the bottom of it, holding it up. He placed his hand atop yours. Breathing, you both spoke. “Gleedt den I’thanuel ke peluec.”

                Silence. Nothing. You felt no magic run through your veins.. Just nothing.

                “It’s okay, you have plenty of time.” Gaius said, smiling reassuringly. However, you saw some doubt in his eyes, and you and Merlin looked at each other again, gulping.

                (V SHORT TIME SKIP)

                After a couple minutes of staring down the dagger and shouting the words, both you and Merlin were on the verge of ripping each other’s hair out. The door burst open and you quickly shut up.

                Gwen ran up towards you, and you looked at her in surprise. “Lancelot’s gone to defeat the gryphon!”

                “He’s what?!” Merlin shouted, but you were already halfway out the door, pushing past Gwen.

(ANOTHER SHORT TIME SKIP)

                “You cant go. You cant. You’re going to die-“ You pressed on. Merlin stood beside you as Lancelot was situating his saddle, tying the girth.

                “Guys-“

                “Follow me. Let’s go.” Merlin interrupted, and you looked back at him angrily, he was not going to do this- but he was already gone.

                You supposed it was the only way.  

(TIME SKIP)

                You, Merlin, and Lancelot were riding out, trying to find Arthur and the knights in the dark, foggy woods. Listening for any sign, looking for any trail-

                A screech broke your thoughts. All three of you turned your heads towards it. Lancelot nodded at you, and you kicked up your mare quickly when you heard a faint scream to the west.

(TIME SKIP)

                “Arthur!” You gasped, dismounting off your horse and running towards the fallen figure. You shook him, but to no avail.

                Leaning down your head and pressing your ear against his chest, you gave a sigh of relief when you heard his steady heartbeat.

                “Thank God.” You muttered, lifting him up under his armpits so he would be in a more comfortable position. You made sure his face was leaning back correctly so it wouldn’t feel so awkward, and double checked for any major wounds. “He’s alive.”

                Merlin nodded, but your train of thought was broken as you all heard a screech too close for comfort.

                You stood beside Merlin, grasping his sleeve. He looked towards you, and you nodded solemnly, trying to seem as brave as possible. You took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, staring at the eerie figure in the fog.

                Hooves sounded across the dirt as Lancelot rode past you two on his grey stallion, lance in hand. He rode across to be completely opposite of the gryphon for maximum force, and you gulped.

                Please don’t die.

                The gryphon stalked forward a little farther, giving a war cry as though it remembered him. You saw fear in his brown eyes and squeezed Merlin’s hand even tighter as he put on his helmet.

                The horse reared a little, sensing his distress, and you whispered to Merlin, “We can do this. We can do this.”

                You both said it quietly at first, but it didn’t work.

                He was past you two now.

                You said it louder, with more force.

                It didn’t work.

                It was closer.

                They were nearlyh there.

                You shouted it, and Merlin whispered it in a forceful, raspy tone.

                And the lance erupted at the front with blue fire.

                And the forest was in smoke.

                You looked at Merlin, smiling. Hugging him tightly, he laughed, jittery with relief.

                “We did it.” He muttered, hugging you again.

                “Yea, we did.” You were beaming at him, “We make a pretty good team, huh?”

                He nodded quickly. “The best.”

                Lancelot pulled up his helmet, looking at you two with a shocked expression. His lips were dry, but you didn’t have time to congratulate him as Arthur stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

                You and Merlin gave one look to each other before sprinting towards the woods. However, you made sure you were close enough to watch as Arthur got up, looking at Lancelot with a confused face.

                “You did it!” He said at first, and Lancelot blinked, “You killed it, Lancelot!” Arthur shouted again, and Lancelot nodded a little, his eyes still wide and unfocused.

                And you smiled, before turning around and running to catch up with Merlin.

(TIME SKIP)

                “You did it!”

                “We did it.” Merlin said, and you both rushed to meet Gaius in a hug. He smiled at you both with pride, and you embraced the two affectionately, your heart beating a hundred miles per second. You were thankful you, Merlin, Lancelot, and Arthur were still alive as were the rest were your friends. You embraced your real family with pride and greatfulness; you could get used to this.

                (TIME SKIP)

                “What are they doing?” Asked Merlin. Arthur and Uther were shouting at each other, but you couldn’t hear the muffled words through the thick wooden doors.

                Lancelot shrugged. He was still sweating. “Deciding my fate-“

                Before he could finish, you had enveloped him in a hug, making sure to hug him tightly to the point where he could barely breathe. He laughed a little, his chest vibrating, and you beamed up at him when you finally let him go.

                “You did it, my friend!” You laughed, hugging him again. This time, he gently forced you off of him, and you looked at him confused. “Lancelot, they’ll restore your knighthood. You killed the gryphon.” You pressed.

                “But I didn’t kill the gryphon.” He said, and you looked back at Merlin. “You two did.”

                You faked a laugh. “But that’s ridiculous.” Merlin laughed too.

                “Absolutely ridiculous.” He repeated, but Lancelot shook his head.

                You gulped as he repeated the spell you and Merlin had used, eyeing you two with a knowing look. “I _heard_ you. I saw you.”

                You gulped again, Merlin looked behind him as though someone were going to come past the corner and arrest them. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” Said Lancelot, and you breathed a sigh of relief. “But I can’t take the credit of what I didn’t do. No more lies, no more deceit.”

                “What’re you going to do?” Asked Merlin.

                “The only thing I can do.”

                (TIME SKIP)

                You felt tears slowly stream down your face as you watched Lancelot ride away.

                You were going to miss that man.

                Your farewell consisted of a friendly peck of the lips and you hugging him so tightly you thought you were going to crush his lungs.

                Now, you and Merlin and Gaius were on the roof, seeing his figure slowly fade.

                “Maybe  you were right,” Merlin said, “Maybe we never should’ve gotten tangled up in this mess.”

                Gaius shook his head. “No, I was wrong.” He said, “Your destines were intwined, if for even a little while, just like you two’s are twined together so tightly and so long with Arthur’s.” He continued, and you nodded a little.

                “Will he ever come back?” You asked.

                “That I cannot say.” Gaius responded, and you sighed.

                “Until next time, then… Sir Lancelot.” You whispered, and Merlin patted your shoulder.

 

(SHORT LITTLE STORY ABOUT 2 DAYS LATER)

                “Merlin, I’m going to win a horse. I want one.” You stated, walking into your room. It seemed so much more empty without Lancelot in it… But you quickly forced your mind away from the thought of your friend you already missed so much and focused on the task at hand.

                “Why? And how?” He asked, looking up from his book with a slightly bored expression. You knew you had caught his attention, though.

                “I’m going to win an archery contest.” You stated proudly, and this time, Merlin looked at you longer, concerned.

                “Have you ever shot a bow? Do you realize it’ll mostly be men there?” Doubt laced through his voice as he looked at you sternly, trying to act like the more mature of you two. Trying to, mind you.

                “Yes, yes, and im also going to use magic because I really, really need a horse.” You countered, tapping your fingers against the foot of the bed. “And I was wondering if you would come to cheer me on? You already have one, and it’s not fair.” You pouted, and he looked at you, sighing.

                “Well, we have nothing else to do. I’ll enjoy seeing you fail.”

                Cue friendly punch.

(TIME SKIP)

                “Choose.. choose wisely, ma’am.” Said the very distressed little man who gave a weak sweeping gesture to the line of some of the finest horses in the land. You were smirking, and Merlin was shaking his head beside you, obviously not surprised that you really did use a spell to make everyone else’s arrows miss the target completely and yours to always hit bulls-eye. It was amusing seeing everyone scream in frustration, anyway.

                “Hm… Too short, too skinny, you seem very angry..” You were muttering random things as you walked down the line of various horses, but finally stopped in front of a pretty bay roan gelding at the end of the line.

                He seemed gentle, but was very strong looking, about 17 hands high. Good knees, a long mane and tail, long legs, strong shoulders, hind, and withers… shaped head, his ears pointed foreward.

                His hooves were healthy and trimmed, and you walked forward slowly, putting your hands out to show him you meant no harm. The man who was holding the halter stepped out of your way a little, and you gently patted his snout. Then, you checked his teeth to make sure he had no sicknesses, then his eyes. All healthy and clear.

                “He’s 4 years old ma’am, the best I’ve ever raised. He’s one of the fastest I’ve ever seen, pretty good endurance, and can jump decently. He does get skiddish around some events, though, but nothing uncontrollable.” The old man gave you a short summary of him, and you nodded in approval.

                “His name?” You asked, stroking his neck now. He nuzzled you affectionately, and you smiled, looking back at Merlin. Merlin gave you an approving nod, showing he liked your choice.

                “Caspian.” He responded, and you turned towards him, having made your decision.

                “I like this one.” Smiling proudly, the old man handed you the lead rope, and you patted the horse affectionately. Maybe you’d take him out for a ride later this evening with Arthur or Merlin.

                (END OF SHORT STORY)

 

 

                A/N: And so, we shall pick up in “Excalibur” yip yip yippee. The reader has grown much more close with Gwen, Merlin, Arthur, and Morganna due to Lancelot having left. Also, Mordred has already came to Camelot before the reader was here, and was 16 years old, so he’s about 17 or 18 now.

                Arthur will be the first romantic interest in the story, also.

                Before we begin, let me summarize some of the past events- Morganna nearly died and Merlin and the reader saved the day from the evil wizard person. When Sophia came and tried to sacrifice Arthur to weird blue people to become immortal, the reader became jealous and was the only person who first listened to Morgana. She had even kissed Arthur on the cheek, but refused to admit her slight attraction towards Arthur. Hence why she was the one who killed Sophia. Wee doop yea kewl.

                Lettuce begin.

                ALSO, READER HAS MET KILGARRAH AND HE KNOWS EVERYTHING WHICH IS COOL I GUESS

                _________________________________________

                “Do you solemnly swear to guard the people of this kingdom, and it’s dominion, according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your fore-bears?” Well, Uther didn’t seem very excited for his sons coming of age ceremony, you thought. Of course, Uther never seemed excited about anything, other than the death of innocents.

                “I do, sire.” Arthur responded clearly, kneeling in front of King Uther. You were smiling happily beside Merlin, feeling proud of your dear friend. Arthur’s usually messy blond hair was combed neatly, his clothes ironed to perfection.

                “Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice, in your deeds and judgements?” Says Uther, you snorted mentally. Ah, the irony.

                “I do sire.” Uther picked up the royal staff, beginning to dub Arthur. He continued.

                “And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now, and for as long as you shall live?” Arthur took the staff firmly in his right hand, responding in a powerful and sincere voice. 

                “I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service, and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples.”

                Uther grinned slightly as he picked up the crown a servant held from a pillow. “Now, as you have come of age and  being an air of parent, from henceforth, you shall be crown prince of Camelot.”

                The room erupted in cheers and applause, and you gave a slight squeal of happiness, jumping on your toes. Arthur’s crown was placed atop his array of blonde hair, and while he tried to keep a serious face, you could distinctly see the smile threatening to crack across his features. His blue eyes glinted with pride and a sense of responsibility.

                “So, how does it feel being the servant of the crown prince of Camelot?” Gwen teased at Merlin, and you looked at them with interest, quirking an eyebrow.

                “Oh, washing his socks will be even more of a royal privilege!” He responded sarcastically, and you chuckled.

                “You are proud about him, even if you complain about him constantly.” Gwen continued, looking between Merlin and Arthur happily.

                “Oh Merlin, come on, even I’m proud of him. I even think I’m going to hold off on the insults for a couple hours and let him have his happy night.” You said, being completely serious. Merlin and Gwen laughed out loud, and the black haired boy shook his head as you smiled warmly towards the direction of the blonde prince.

                “No, I’m not.”

                “Yes you are.” You quickly said back. “Don’t deny it.”

                “Well those socks are very clean, of course I’m proud-“

                His sentence was interrupted as a loud CLASH nose resounded from the front of the room. You stopped laughing and looked towards the colorful glass window which was now in a large pile of shattered pieces on the floor.

                You barely believed your eyes as you saw a horse, decked heavily in armor with its rider in the same style stand before you and the others. Arthur drew his sword, quickly putting on his ‘battle-look’, as you’d always teased him about. The horse reared a little before the rider gave a tug on the reins and make it still.

                The other knights followed suit, but you were too busy to notice as you eyed the suspicious rider carefully, heart beating fast. You slowly reached down under your shirt where your dagger was; in the past few weeks, Arthur had taught you the basics of using a weapon, and now you barely went anywhere without it.

                The horse fidgeted in the middle of the dining hall, looking out of place. You’d distinctly heard Uther whisper, “What in the devils name?”

                It slowly was urged forward. You couldn’t see the black knight at all. Even through his dark rusty helmet, it seemed to be nothing but black behind it. Was he wearing a face mask, too? How on earth could he see?

                His cloak was black, his armor was practically black, and his shield was black- except for the white bird looking thing on the front. Was that a hawk? You couldn’t tell.

                Finally, it had stopped. People were gathering around the back of the room, but you stayed in your spot, firmly grasping the handle of the dagger. Merlin looked at you for a split second before eyeing the small squadron of the knights who stood still at the front of the room. You used your other hand to grip Merlin’s; over the past few incidents that had happened, you both learned that if you touched each other in some way, your spells would be more powerful when combined.

                And he threw the gauntlet down.

                Knowing what this meant, for you had seen it before in a book you’d been reading about Camelation customs, you gulped, looking towards Arthur. You knew exactly what he was going to do, and you didn’t like it. This strange knight…

                But before he could completely put his sword away, a young boy stepped out from the front line of knights. “I, sir Oin, accept your challenge.” He said in a shaky voice, and Arthur looked towards him angrily. However, he couldn’t protest.

                “Single combat, noon tomorrow.” The voice sent chills down your spine, making you want to literally vanquish him right then and there. It sounded stuffy, yet almost robotic like something off of Star Wars. “To the death.”

                Shit.

                His horse reared a little, trying to seem intimidating, and it worked for the young boy for he quickly stepped back.

                The entire room watched him with fearful eyes as he stalked away, and you swore, for a frightening second, he looked at you through his helmet. You’d unknowingly grabbed onto Merlin’s sleeve, letting go of his hand, but then he was gone out the window.

                Finally gulping and shaking your head, you tried to lighten the situation. “Well, he completely disregards window maintenance and management.” A couple people heard you, but no one responded. Even Arthur was shaking a little, his eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought.

(TIME SKIP)

                You and Merlin were pacing around the room, Gaius being too busy focusing on brewing some medicine to notice, or care. Either way, you hadn’t spoken since you got back from the ceremony. Everyone in the court room was appalled, Uther was probably screaming at Arthur this very moment.

                “Have you ever seen this black knight before?” You asked Gaius, standing on the opposite side of the old wooden table. He looked at you for a second before going back to his work.

                “I’m afraid not.” Gaius responded slowly.

                “You don’t recognize his crest?” Merlin asked again, leaning against the side of the wall which led to your room. His teal eyes narrowed as he pursed his lips, trying to recall anything that could point to the identity of the mysterious knight.

                “Crest?” Gaius looked up again, this time letting go of the ladle and looking at Merlin.

                “Which house is he?” Merlin pressed on again, tilting his head.

                “Not sure, I didn’t see it that clearly.” He busily went back to his work once again, but you saw his eyebrow twitch and his shoulder move a little.     

                He was lying.

                “So you don’t think he’s from around here?” You carried on, following him as he went to fetch another ingredient. Gaius ignored you, but you could tell he was getting slightly annoyed at you following him around.  

                “That would seem likely.”

                “Then what’s he doing here?” Merlin asked quickly, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.  

                “Merlin, (Y/N), go to bed. I need to finish my work.” He said, looking at the two of you with a stern face. You scowled a little, but Merlin nodded and turned towards the room, looking over his shoulder for a second to see if you were following.

                “Did you not listen, (Y/N)?” Gaius asked, but he knew that you could tell he was lying.

                You stayed quiet for a couple seconds, leaning against a wooden beam with a slight scowl on your face, but with thinking eyes. “Is it that bad that you’re going to refuse to tell us until you realize that we’re probably going to have to do something about it anyways?” You finally said, and Gaius looked up at you from his work. From the candle light, you saw your only father like figure smile a little, but you could tell it was forced.

                “Probably.”

                You nodded, not saying anything else and walking up the steps to your room. Merlin was laying on his bed, his hands folded on his chest as he looked up thoughtfully at the white ceiling, his pretty eyes flickering across the various cracks and indentions.

                You ungracefully fell into your own bed, stretching out like a cat and yawning.

                “I really am happy for Arthur.” You muttered, closing your eyes and grinning a little. No, stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. It’s just a silly little attraction, it’ll go away soon. They all do.

                You felt Merlin’s eyes on you. “Yep, you sure are.” You could feel him smile, and you rolled your eyes.

                “You’re not helping, you know. Just tell me I’m stupid and it’ll probably go away sooner.” You whispered, turning towards him. He looked at you intently.

                “Who says it’ll go away?” He was teasing you again. “You never know.”

                “Hope is a dangerous thing, Merlin…” You muttered. You saw him purse his lips together. “Because it needs to. Arthur, especially now that he’s officially the crowned prince of Camelot, will have royals and ladies all over him, Merlin.” You began. “Who am I? I’m a person who’s technically illegal, like you. Not to mention I’m literally pretty much from another world. I don’t even know if this is permanent, Merlin. Who says I won’t be suddenly taken away back to my time at any given moment? Who can say that I’ll be here in the morning?” You ranted, feeling tears threaten to spill now that you’ve admitted it to him.

                You could see him shake his head. “Because… I searched for the spell…” He began, “It’s permanent. You can’t go forward, there’s only a spell for going back.” He exhaled slowly. “You’re here to stay, (Y/N).”

                You sighed. It’s not like you had much in your world, only a couple friends really, but that still didn’t mean you wouldn’t miss it. You closed your eyes slowly, nodding at him.

                “Still.” You countered at him, opening your eyes again, “My main goal is to help you, and to accomplish whatever old you had sent me back here for. It’s the only thing I can do, Merlin. I can’t be romantically interested in anyone. No one knows who I really am, and I hold the belief that that’s the most important thing. To know what you’re getting into. I feel like I would be pulling them down with me..”

                Merlin nodded, agreeing with you. “I know. Maybe when all this is over, when our destiny is fulfilled, we could both find someone.” He said, and then continued. “We need to sleep.”

                “Yea, when all of this is over.” Sighing, you yawned again. “Good night, Merlin.”

                “Good night, (Y/N).”

                (TIME SKIP)

                You and Merlin dreaded getting up in the morning, and you both got ready in silence, walking towards the arena. There were already dozens of nobles and servants gathered in the stands, and Uther just arrived.

                Arthur and Oin awaited you each in Arthur’s bedroom, Arthur pestering Oin, constantly giving him tips and orders. His shoulders were tense as he paced to and fro. You wanted to slap the boy for acting as though this where nothing.

                As Merlin got his chainmail and polished it, you walked over to the window. Your eyes widened a fraction when you saw the black knight sitting right there in the middle of the field. It almost felt as though he were watching you, and it sent shivers down your spine.

                “Arthur, has he been there all knight?” You asked. The prince looked towards you and nodded solemnly, but then continued his rant to Oin.

                “You’ve never fought in mortal combat before, it’s different. It’s not like the training I’ve been giving you.” He spoke firmly, trying to pound the seriousness of the situation of the oblivious idiots head.

                “Yea, I know.” The young knight responded in a bored expression as Merlin fixed his cape.

                Arthur pursed his lips angrily and huffed, turning him around so he could look him in the eye. “Listen to me. The problem is, we’ve never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him.”

                “But I have the same advantage.” Oin said slowly. “He’s never seen me fight.”

                Arthur breathed steadily. “True…”

                “But what if he has?” You interrupted. The three looked towards you with curious eyes, and you finally broke your gaze from the window to the men. “Something doesn’t add up. He mysteriously came here, wanting to fight. We all know he was intending to fight Arthur. Also, most people DO know how the knights of Camelot fight. They’ve seen you in battle, they’ve seen you train. I would be surprised if he didn’t suspect what moves you would make.” You spoke your mind, and Oin narrowed his eyebrows, obviously displeased that you mentioned it.

                Arthur also nodded towards you. “That is also true.”

                Oin rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore your logic. What an idiot. He turned to Arthur once again. “You’ve watched me…”

                The blonde nodded slowly. “And?”

                “And how do you think I’ll do?” Oin asked. You bit your lip, waiting for his answer.

                He put a hand on Oin’s shoulder. “And I know no one braver.” You could tell that the sentence was forced, so you turned to watch the non-moving knight in the field once again. Maybe he was dead and you would all luck out, who knows? “Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well aimed blow.” Arthur said lowly.

                “And common sense.” You muttered, and you knew Merlin rolled his eyes.

                The door opened and Gwen appeared, bowing to Oin and Arthur, but the prince came to stand beside you. He looked so stressed…

You slowly, very slowly reached out to touch his arm. Well, specifically his elbow. Arthur broke his gaze from the window and looked where your hand was, then he looked at you. You offered him the warmest smile you could muster.

Then his hand reached up and covered yours. And you felt your body grow a little warm and your heart speed up, and you broke eye contact. If you didn’t, you probably would have blushed, which is exactly what Arthur was doing. His gaze lingered on your features a couple more seconds before turning to the others in the room, letting go of your hand slowly, almost as if you would disappear. You did the same, suddenly finding the window sill fascinating.

 Gwen smiled kindly at the young boy and spoke. “The lady Morgana asked me to deliver to you this token of affection, she wishes you to wear it for luck…” Gwen forced out. Wow, even the most optimistic even doubted him. You looked to see the small red bow that Gwen held in her hand.

                Oin took it. “You can thank her, tell her I will wear it with pride. But I won’t need luck.” He spoke confidently. If you had a rock this very moment, you would have hit him with it. Perhaps it could knock some sense into him.

                Merlin, you, Gwen, and Arthur exchanged looks. You were the one that muttered, “Yes you will, and a shit ton at that.” Arthur kicked you in the shin and you rolled your eyes at him. Well that moment was gone. If you could consider it a moment. No, it didn’t matter. Oh God, did Merlin see it?

 Oin didn’t hear you anyway. The prince looked down at his feet, biting his lip.

                (TIME  SKIP)

                You decided to sit next to Gwen to get a closer look. You still had a strange feeling about this knight, and you told your suspicions to Merlin who agreed that you should both take different stations in case you notice something amiss.

                Your heart beat with the same rhythm as the drum. Uther stood slowly, watching the young knight as everyone else did saunter confidently into the arena. He sat on his throne, and Morgana took it as a cue to sit as well. Gwen and you sat next, and you leaned forward on your elbows, chewing your nails.

                The two opponents stood across from each other, and Arthur spoke. “The fight shall be to the knight’s rules… and to the death!” He said, looking towards the black knight. He turned to walk to the benches, but your focus was on the young knight. You felt Arthur’s eyes on you for a second before the flicked away. You got a sick feeling in your stomach as he raised his shield, but you forced your eyes to watch.

                His helmet was on. Their swords were drawn.

                The drum still sounded.

                Arthurs authorative voice broke through. “Let battle commence.”

                With a clash of their swords, you nearly jumped on your toes, but Gwen grabbed a hold of your hand and you squeezed it gratefully, but let go to tap your fingers on the podium.

                He was relentless. The black knight’s strokes were powerful, without a second to gain his energy or even think about what he was doing. It was like you predicted, he knew all of Oins moves as though he learned them himself. The young knight desperately held onto his shield, but he wouldn’t win the fight like that. He had no offensive stance, and he didn’t have time to stay defensive. The black knight was showing no sign of losing energy soon.

                You nearly gasped as Oin almost fell to the ground, but at the last second he brought his shield up, saving his neck from being cut.

                “Come on Oin.” Gwen whispered, clasping her hands together. You just noticed he had a cut on his arm which was bleeding badly, but he did finally get an open opportunity. He struck his sword down on the black knight, but to no avail. He fell again, but rolled to the side.

                “One well aimed blow!” Yelled Arthur in frustration. It finally clicked into Oin’s head, and he saw his chance to stab his sword into the black knight’s rib. He did so with such power you gave a sigh of relief, shouting simultaneously “Yes!” With Merlin.

                But the knight didn’t fall.

                He swung his sword expertly as Oin stood still. The next few seconds were a blur as the young knight fell, and his opponent’s sword embedded itself into his heart.

                People screamed as they saw it, Gwen closed her eyes and cried, shaking her head.

                “Fuck.” You whispered. You waited with dread at what the black knight would do.

                He threw his gauntlet down to the dirt. “Who will take up my challenge?”

                Arthur was angry, you could tell. He was about to hop over the stand until Uther grabbed onto his shoulder, and for that one second you were thankful to the king.

                But another knight jumped into the arena. You saw a handsome man pick up the gauntlet, and you shook your head. “I, sir Pelinor, take up the challenge.”

                You almost swore that the black knight gave a sigh in frustration. “So be it.”

                Narrowing your eyes, you looked towards a seething Arthur. He was clenching his fist, breathing wildly.

                Was this what the knight wanted?

                (TIME SKIP)

                You, Merlin and Gaius walked down the long dark stairs to the caskets Gaius spoke about.

                “You sure we should be doing this?”

                “You’re not scared, are you?” Gaius spoke slowly.

                “No, no. Of course not.” Merlin answered quickly.

                “Liar-“ You jumped and nearly fell down the stairs as a gust of wind swept out the torches and hung on to Gaius and Merlin’s sleeves. The old man shook his head, but Merlin didn’t argue with you.

                “We should’ve brought a torch.” Gaius said, looking down the dark hall.

                Both you and Merlin thought the same thing. “Ir Burne!” However, you both motioned toward the same torch and it nearly burnt the three of you when it alighted with the amount of force put into the spell.

                “You two need to work on your communication skills.” The physician muttered, and you shrugged. “But handy. Very handy.”

                “Yes.” Merlin said proudly.

                …………………………………………………………………

                “What are we looking for?” Merlin asked.

                “It’s freezing down here. What even is this place?” You asked. Gaius ignored your question, walking towards a tomb.

                “Bring the torch over here.” He spoke to you. You walked forwards, making sure not to trip on some of the loose tiles. Was- was that a COBWEB- oh shit no you were not signing up for this, goodbye no no nope-

                “We’re breaking into someone’s grave.” Merlin said, arching his eyebrow.

                Your mouth dropped as you swept the torch over where the gaping tomb was. There was nothing but a black hole in the white marble case. Was this new?

                “We’re too late. I think someone else has already broken out.” Gaius said, and your eyes widened as you felt a chill down your spine.

                You would rather have a spider than a ghost any day.

                “Merlin, Gaius…” You whispered, tightening your grip on the torch. “Do you think this is Nimueh’s doing?” Your past occurrences with the sorceress weren’t too good, and she hated you even more so than Merlin, perhaps even more than Arthur and Uther. She considered you a traitor, expecting you to go to her side.

                You recalled how she said you were a powerful sorceress, and how you shouldn’t keep your power concealed. But you stayed with Merlin.

                “Yes.” Gaius interrupted your train of thought. “I believe that is the most likely cause. But we cannot jump to assumptions just yet.”

                (V SMALL TIME SKIP)

                “Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine,” Gaius began, shuffling into his work place with you and Merlin close behind.

                “Arthur’s mother?” Merlin asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

                “Uther’s wife. When Ygraine died in child birth, he blamed Uther… And came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him.” Gaius picked up a large old book that sat under the windowsill on a pile of various others and brought it over to the table so you could all read it under the candlelight.

                “In single combat. To the death.” You whispered. Gaius looked over at you.

                “Uther won.” He set the book down. “But on his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return.” The physician flipped a few pages while you and Merlin stared at each other with wide eyes. “I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man.”

                “No one just rises from the dead though-“

                “No matter how angry they are.” Merlin finished before you could, but Gaius finally seemed to find the page he was looking for.

                You leant over it curiously, examining the picture. It was a skeleton in front of an open grave, standing upright and holding a sword and shield.

                “It’s my guess we’re dealing with a wraith. “ Gaius looked between the two of you, and you shivered a little. The thought of something dead coming back…

                “A wraith?” Merlin looked closer at the pages, but you stared aimlessly at the wall. The dead…

                “It is a spirit of the dead, when conjured from the grave.”

                “So this is the work of a sorcerer.”

                “Powerful magic can harness the wrath of the dead and make a demented soul live again.” Gaius whispered quickly.

                “Nimueh.” You muttered, looking back at the two. “How are we going to stop it?”

                “We can’t.” Gaius said. “Because it’s neither living nor dead no mortal weapon can kill it.”

                “Ah, yes, well that’s just great.”

                “Surely there must be something.” Merlin said, looking at Gaius with pleading eyes.

                “Nothing can make it rest until it has achieved what it has came for.” Gaius said.

                “And what’s that?” Merlin asked, eyes darting back and forth.

                “Revenge…” You muttered.

                Gaius and Merlin nodded. “But what does that mean for Sir Pelinor?”

                “I’m afraid it doesn’t look good.” Gaius responded slowly.

(TIME SKIP TO THE MATCH)

                Sir Pelinor had to be one of the best knights in Camelot.

                But not quite good enough.

                The wraith was relentless, just as he was with Oin, clashing his sword mercilessly down on the brave knight. Sir Pelinor, as Arthur had told you this morning, was still recovering from his wounds from the last battle. That was when you gripped his hand, and right before Sir Pelinor went into the arena, you wished him good luck. The knight had smiled kindly at you and kissed your hand.

                But now, you regretted even speaking to him. Now you knew that there was nothing you could do.

                Then, Sir Pelinor made the black knight lose his balance, sending him backward. You jumped forward in your seat, looking more closely. You couldn’t spare the risk of missing anything important.

                Their swords were against each other, but Pelinor escaped, quickly thrusting it right in the wraith’s stomach.

                And nothing happened.

                And yet again, yet another knight of Camelot fell.

                This time, you were sitting beside Arthur, just in case he tried something. Before the match started, Uther even casted you a thankful nod.

                But before you could stop him, the blond prince threw his gauntlet down.

                “Damn it Arthur.” You put your head in your hands, biting your lip and shaking your head.

                “I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you!” He spoke proudly, standing tall.

                “So be it.” The wraith spoke evenly.

                “Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow.” Great, just great.

                (TIME SKIP)

                You stood outside the dining hall, making sure to be close enough to listen to their conversation. This time, probably the only time in your life, you were on Uther’s side.

                “How could you be so stupid?!” Uther yelled, stomping towards his stubborn son who stood in the front of the room with his arms crossed. “I’ll revoke the challenge.”

                “No. The knights code must be upheld- isn’t that what you told me?” Arthur said stubbornly.

                “You smart ass motherfucker.” You whispered angrily, shaking your head.

                “This is different.” Damn right it is.

                “The challenge has been laid down it cannot be undone.”

                “You are crown prince!” Uther yelled.

                “It cannot be one more for me and one for all the rest.”

                “I forbid you to fight.” Yeah, go Uther. You pumped your fist upwards as though you were the one who won this argument-

                “You want me to prove to you that I’m worthy of the throne, I cannot do that by being a coward.”

                “No, Arthur- this will be your death.”

                You heard him hesitate. “I’m sorry you have so little faith in me, father.” That fucking dumb ass.

                The blond stalked out angrily, leaving the king. You tried getting out of sight as quickly as possible but it wasn’t quickly enough.

                Arthur slowly exhaled when he saw you. “(Y/N)?”

                “That had to be one of the bravest, most foolish moves you’ve ever made.” You stared at him evenly, shaking your head. “And now you’re probably going to die for it.”

                “Really? You too?” He was getting mad again, but you were too.

                “Yes, me too! Tell me, my _prince, your highness,_ did you fail to notice how even when not one, but two swords embedded themselves into the wrai- the black knight, he didn’t fall? He. Cannot. Die.” You seethed at him, and he faltered for a second, but swiftly walked up to you, now nearly nose to nose. You glared at him angrily. “Do you not understand the seriousness of your actions, Arthur?! Do you never use common fucking sense? No, you think about now. You don’t think about how when you die the kingdom will be left crownless and your father will have people attacking him. No, you don’t realize that Camelot will fall because of your short little temper and your stubborn ass- you don’t realize that-“

                “You’re the one who has less faith in me than my father!” He spat angrily, and you clenched your fist, but now there were some tears in your eyes.

                “Do you not realize that I’m probably going to lose one of my dearest friends if you don’t figure something out?” You said more quietly, and Arthur stood still, but hesitantly reached out to touch your shoulder and pull you in for a hug.

                “I’m so-“

                “No.” You shoved his arms off of you. “You don’t understand your consequences, Arthur. You think you’re proving yourself king. You think you are brave, but you are reckless. You aren’t wise. You don’t understand yet that you are vital to- to everything.” This time, you spoke in a lower voice. “You are not yet fit to be king, and at this rate, you never will be.”

                You knew what you said hurt him, you could see the flicker in his blue eyes, but you didn’t care. You swiftly turned around and walked down the halls back to Gaius in Merlin, not allowing any tears to spill from your eyes.

                (Time skip)

                You stomped into the apartment, slamming the door behind you. Merlin and Gaius were shocked to see you in such a state, with your nostrils flaring and your eyes seemingly shooting fire and death.

                “We were just talking about how you and Merlin must defeat the wraith.”

                You relaxed a little. You had to forget the past argument and focus on at least saving that assholes life.

                You walked over the book Merlin and you shared, and Merlin stared at you for a few seconds before going back to the reading.

                “As I was saying,” He continued, “No mortal weapon can kill it. But we can.”

                “But how?”

(TIME SKIP)

                You and Merlin found something that was at least slightly informational. The problem was, you lost at sticks and you were the one who had to sneak out past curfew and try and vanquish the wraith whilst using a spell that may not even work.

                The wraith was there, right where he has been the past two nights. You licked your lips nervously. Merlin couldn’t come since it would’ve attracted too much attention from the guards, and you seemed better at elemental spells than Merlin anyway.

                That still didn’t mean you wanted to be here.

                For Arthur, you reminded yourself, for the once and future king.

                You breathed as silently as possible, sticking to the shadows and extending your hand towards the unholy creature.

                “Cume hay forbearnar.”

                The fire started at your feet near you and crawled towards the wraith, first encasing it in a circle and then rising up as you moved your hand upwards, reaching to full height. You grinned proudly-

                But then the fire died.

                And the wraith still stood.

                Your smile faltered, and you stumbled back when it turned to look right at you, silently and eerily. You stared at it a second more before sprinting as far and as fast away as you possibly could, nearly tripping on a few stones.

                You didn’t even stop to get Merlin, you knew he watched from the window. Rather, he walked, well ran behind you as you sprinted to Arthur’s room.

                You slammed Arthur’s door open, not pausing to announce yourself. “Merlin, have you forgotten that conversation we had about knocking-“

                He stopped fiddling with his sword to look at you, and he scowled. “First of all, I’m sorry. Second of all, the first thing was a lie. Thirdly, you have to pull out.” You briskly walked up to him, and he raised his eyebrows.

                “I have to do what?”

                “He’ll kill you, Arthur.” Merlin said from the door, coming up to stand behind you. Arthur flailed his arms around in exasperation.

                “Do you two not know the meaning of privacy- and I shouldn’t even be talking to you-“ He gestured to you, and you rolled your eyes. “And why does everybody think that?”

                “Because they’re right!” You and Merlin shouted at the same time, but Arthur just shook his head.

                “Just pull out. You’re the crown prince, no one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge If not for Camelot then for me, for Merlin too. For your friends.” Arthur ignored you, admiring and staring at his sword as though it were more interesting.

                “I’m not a coward.”

                “We know that! Everyone knows that!” You yelled, looking at him pleadingly.

                “We’ve stood there and watched you overcome every fear you’ve ever faced.” Merlin said exasperatedly, trying to convince him once again. Arthur still admired his sword.

                You grabbed the sword out of his hand, making him look you in the eye. “You’re not a warrior, you’re a prince, a future king-“

                “I know that!” He said with such force that you nearly stumbled back, but you held your ground. “And it seems as though you do not know your place, so why are you pestering me about mine, (Y/N)?!”

                You blinked and stared at him, and Merlin dropped his mouth open, but you ignored Arthur. You weren’t going to let him get to you.

                “You’ve proved your courage time and time again, but you must prove your wisdom!” You yelled, and Arthur ignored you, now finding his bed post fascinating.

                “I’m not backing down.” He muttered.

                “Arthur listen to her this is no ordinary knight. Look at him. He doesn’t eat. He doesn’t sleep. Just… Stands there! In complete silence!” Merlin gestured wildly to the window where the knight could still be seen.

                “No one is unbeatable.”

                “Arthur, if you fight him, you will die.” This time you grabbed his shoulders and made him look at you, but he looked down at his feet.

                “I’m not listening to this.” He mumbled again. You let go of his shoulders, standing back.

                “I’m trying to warn you Arthur-“

                “And I’m trying to warn you (Y/N)!” He raised his hand, nearly bringing it down upon you, but you picked up the sword that was dropped on the ground and reflexively stood in a fighting stance.

                It took you both, and Merlin, a few seconds to register what just happened, and when you did Arthur looked at you with regret.

                You made your face an emotionless void, staring almost through the prince. “You know what?” You threw the sword on the ground. “I don’t care.” You stepped back, and you swore for a second you almost saw tears in his eyes. “I don’t really care if you die, no matter how stupid of a matter it would be. You’re replaceable, I don’t need you. I don’t even know how we became friends in the first place. I’ll be busy tomorrow anyways, the match will undoubtedly be boring. Your fighting technique isn’t unique at all. And frankly, I don’t even care about Camelot. I don’t ‘belong’ here anyways.”

                “(Y/N)!” Merlin yelled in shock, but you simply stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind you.

                “She… She didn’t mean that. The last part.” Said Merlin. Arthur stood solemnly still.

                “I know.”

                “But at least take some of our words into consideration.” And with that, Merlin left, following behind you.                

(TIME SKIP)

                Merlin went to the library, still relentless in his search. He had told you to rest, that you had had enough for one day. You were currently sitting on the bed, tears slowly streaming down your face. You had to try again. You had to.

                You walked up to Arthur’s room, slower than before. Your eyes widened when you saw Morgana exit his chambers with tears in your eyes.

                If he wasn’t going to listen, you at least needed to apologize.

                You opened the door, standing in the doorway for a second before closing it behind you. Arthur stared out the window, his chin on his hand as he pondered.

                “Arthur.” He looked towards you, but looked back.

                “What are you doing here again?”

                “I’m sorry.” You walked forward, leaning against the windowsill opposite of him. “I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean any of it.”

                “I know.”

                “And I know that you won’t listen to me. Or anyone.”

                “I am aware of that too.”

                “I just… I know it may seem silly… But…. And I know I’m not a noble woman or anyone even close to it, and I know that I’m a little odd compared to the people here, hell I’m not even from Camelot-“

                “Spit it out, (Y/N).”

                You breathed out, and reached behind your neck to unclasp your necklace. It was a simple gold chain with an old ring that your mother had given you as a child. It was one of the only things that you connected to her with... “I don’t have any cloth. And I know that there will be dozens of ladies all over you offering their tokens of affection. But I have this necklace… And you don’t have to wear it, nor do you have to take it, but I just thought if you wore it tomorrow it would give you a little extra luck.” He looked down at your hand which held out the golden ring attached to the chain. “My mom gave it to me when I was young, it was one of the only things I have of her…. And I want you to wear it. If you want to.” You licked your lips, awaiting an answer.

                His hand slowly reached up to cover yours, and it lingered there for a second before he took it and held it up. “It’s quite beautiful.”

                “You better not get any blood on it.” You joked, and he cracked a smile. You reached up to put it around his neck, allowing your fingers to stay there a second longer than they should. Before you could draw your hands away, Arthur grabbed them, and in a millisecond his lips were on yours and you were pressed against a wall, your hands combing through his hair.

                You both broke away, and you wanted to kiss him again, but before his lips touched your once more you stopped yourself.

                “You know we can’t, Arthur. You know that. And I think that you just kissed me both because I’m undeniably attractive and you have nerves.”

                His expression faltered, but he smiled once again. “Yes.”

                “Don’t die on me out there or I’ll kill you.” This time, you both chuckled, and you only then realized that you two were still frighteningly close and you could feel his crotch… well… awakening. You moved away to look at him completely. You loved how the moon made his blond hair look like a halo, how his sturdy structure was strong and how he always stood tall and brave.

                “So are we good? Friend?” You teased, and he forced a smile yet again.               

                “Yes, we’re good. Friend.”

                You smiled at him warmly, reaching for the doorknob and nearly falling when you realized it wasn’t there. You turned and actually found it, waved awkwardly again, and fled back home.

                (TIME SKIP)

                But while you were roaming the halls, you bumped into Merlin. And now you were on your way to Kilgarrah.

                “Merlin. (Y/N).”

                “Do you know why we’re here?”

                “It may surprise you Merlin but my knowledge of your lives isn’t universal.”

                “It’s because of Arthur.” You spoke to the dragon. For some reason, he chuckled, and for a frightening second you thought he knew of the past events, but Merlin went on.

                “He will die, unless, we can make a weapon that will kill the dead.” Merlin said, unfolding the red cloth the reveal a perfect sword.

                “So what you two come to ask of me…”

                You used your magic to lift the sword in front of the dragon, looking at him with pleading eyes.

                “Will you burnish it? To save Arthur?” Merlin asked.

                Kilgarrah eyed the sword for a second before turning to the two of you. “The dead do not rise without reason. Who does he come for?”

                Before you could stop him, Merlin spoke the truth. “Uther.”

                “Then let him have his vengeance. The wraith will fall without my aid.”

                “But it’s Arthur that’s going to fight him! You have to save him!” You yelled.

                “That is you and Merlin’s destiny, young sorceress. Not mine.”

                “But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies Camelot will have no air. We will have no destiny.” Merlin said.

                The dragon paused, then spoke again. “A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power.”

                “I know.” Merlin spoke. Your eyebrows furrowed.. The dragon spoke truth. If… If someone else…

                “You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen.” Kilgarrah said. You muttered a ‘he has a point,’ under your breath.

                Merlin looked at you. “Merlin, you do not know of the world I came from. They had weapons that spouted fire and bombs that can kill millions of people in a matter of minutes. Im ashamed to say that my country, America, was the one who created it.” You paused. “Weapons are no fickle thing to mess with.”’

                Kilgarrah nodded towards you. “If you had, Merlin, perhaps you would not ask this of me.”

                “But we are.” You spoke.

                “What do you mean?” Merlin asked.

                “In the wrong hands this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur, and him alone.”

                “We understand.” You spoke.

                “You must do more than understand,” The dragon said forcefully, “You must promise.”

                “I promise.” You and Merlin spoke simultaneously.

                The dragon breathed, and you and Merlin stepped back. He shielded you with his body and you closed your eyes.

                The fire was blisteringly hot for a few seconds, but then, the sword glinted yellow and shone brightly in the dark cave. Your eyes widened as you noticed engravings on the front and back.

                You and Merlin admired the beautiful weapon with wide and curious eyes.

                “Heed my words. The sword was forged for Arthur… and him alone.” Spoke the dragon once again.

                You nodded, as did Merlin, and left with the sword.

(TIME SKIP)

MERLINS POV

                (Y/n) was still asleep when he got back from doing his chores, and he smiled at her sleeping form. Leaning forward to kiss her forehead, he slowly shook her awake.

                “What.” She mumbled. “Go away.”

                “The match is about to start, (Y/N).”

                “Whaaat.”

                “The match.”

                Her eyes suddenly flew open and she sat up, hopping out of bed and quickly slipping on a shirt and trousers, not caring Merlin was there. He nearly blushed but looked away before he truly saw anything.

                “Well what are we waiting for? We have to go!”

(TIME SKIP)

READERS POV

                Why is Uther here?

                Where’s Arthur?

                Why does he have Arthur’s sword?

                “No…” You whispered. You wanted to leave, to go find Arthur. But you couldn’t. You sat there beside Gwen, closing your eyes and letting a few tears escape.

                You didn’t even watch. You prayed that Kilgarrah wouldn’t find out. If the king survived.

                But when the wraiths helmet fell off you did.

                The monster was ghastly, and you nearly screamed. Actually, you did scream. “Fucking hell is that? I thought they were just skeletons!” And you got a few suspicious looks, but you were more focused on the disgusting creature in the arena who was currently trying to kill Uther.

                And then you saw her. In the crowd in a purple cloak.

                Nimueh stood there with her unnaturally blue eyes and a solemn expression. And you made eye contact with her.

                If you fucking start, I will kill you. And you and I both know I’m more than capable. You thought. It was almost as though she read your mind, for she smirked.

                Your eyes went back to the fight as you saw the king struggle on the ground, the only thing saving him from the wraiths blade was his shield.

                He kicked him off, and while the wraith was struggling to get his sword out of the kings shield, Uther picked up the magical sword and stabbed him in the heart.

                The wraith gave a hideous screech and erupted into smoke and fire, and the crowd gasped. The king lay on the ground with wide eyes behind his helmet, and the wraith was no more than dust in the wind.

                A terrible stench, the stench of death, could be smelled but you paid no mind. You smirked at Nimueh whom had a furious expression on her features. She then disappeared.

                The king stood and the crowd erupted in cheers, and you slowly clapped, still looking for Arthur.

(TIME SKIP)

                You, Merlin and Gaius were currently eating dinner at the table. You stuffed your face with the surprisingly delicious soup that Gaius made and paid attention to nothing else.

                Gaius’ voice interrupted your current focus. “You know why I’m looking at the two of you.”

                You stopped midway, your spoon hanging out of your mouth and stayed still, having a guilty look upon your features.

                “No.” Merlin answered.

                “Uther told me that you equipped him with a sword today. Must have been a very powerful blade to slay the dead. Did you enchant it?”

                “No. I didn’t.”

                “(Y/N)?”

                “Negative.”

                “Who did then?”

                “Wasn’t me.” Merlin said. “Or (Y/N).”

                You shrugged and gave an innocent look.

                “Shame. It saved the kings life, I’d have been very proud of the two of you.”

                “Well-“The both of you started at the same time, but Gaius was now focused on his dinner.

                “Never mind.”

                There were a few more moments of silence before the three of you exchanged looks and you chuckled as Merlin smiled. Gaius laughed, looking between the two of you.

                (TIME SKIP)

MERLINS POV

                Kilgarrah’s voice sounded in his thoughts, and he tossed and turned trying to sleep until he finally gave up.

                _(Y/N), for some reason, can block me out. But you can’t. So either one or both of you come down here IMMIDEATLEY._

The wizard looked over at you. You had a small smile on your pretty features and you were nestled deeply into your blankets, and he would’ve felt bad for waking you, so he decided to go alone. He sat up groggily before going over to lift the blanket on your shoulders, he didn’t want you catching cold.

                (Small time skip)

                “So, does Arthur live?”

                “Yes, the sword worked, it was incredible! Amazing…”

                “And as I promised?”

                “Right...”

                “Yes?”

                Merlin breathed out slowly. “Things didn’t quite go according to plan… I mean they did! Except…” The dragon growled slightly, but Merlin kept speaking. “It wasn’t Arthur who wielded the sword. It was Uther.”

                “NO!” Kilgarrah’s voice echoed in the cave as he screamed loudly in ager. Merlin sunk back slowly.

                “I tried but I couldn’t stop him-“

                “The sword. Was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil.”

                “I’ll get it back-“

                “Where’s (Y/N) when you need her?” The dragon muttered. “You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted.”

                “I’ll bring it to you! You can destroy it…” Merlin had tears in his eyes now, feeling guilty for allowing the sword to get out of hand.

                “What is made cannot be unmade.”

                “So what do you want me to do?!”

                “You take the sword far from here, and place it where no mortal man or woman can ever find it.” And with that, the dragon flew away.

                (TIME SKIP)

READERS POV

                “Merlin?” You asked. He was nowhere to be found. However, you did see a small piece of parchment on his bed.

                Your eyes flickered over the messy writing, and they widened when you realized what happened.

                It was best this way. The sword would be hidden away from all evil, and it would wait for Arthur when the time was right.

               

 

               

               

               

               

               

               

               

                 

               

               

               

               

 

               

               


	3. The moment of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super late.

Oh Dear 3

A/N: Hi everyone! There are gonna be a couple short stories before the actual ‘episode’ starts. ALSO I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN AND I HAD TO GET A NEW ONE AND I HAD TO FIND THE USB THAT HELD THE STORIES YES THIS IS NEVER HAPPENING AGAIN I PROMISE ITLL TAKE NO MORE THAN 3 WEEKS TO UPDATE AND IF IT DOES FEEL FREE TO YELL AT ME LOVE YOU ALL

 

ARTHUR’S POV

 

                He leaned against the windowsill, fiddling with the ring necklace (Y/N) had given him. It’d been a few weeks since the black knight had been defeated, but when he had tried giving it back, she insisted he kept it, as an ‘apology for what I said, and an apology for what I probably will say in the future.’

                Arthur reminisced the kiss they had shared. It didn’t go as he imagined it would; but he supposed it was in fact for the best. But he had felt something, something so golden and pure and beautiful. And he knew that she was right, there was a small chance it would ever work. That’s how she was; she pulled away before things could be pulled away from her. And in this situation, it was probably good she made him do the same.

                Sighing, he watched her from the window. She was smiling gracefully, waving at commoners and teasing Merlin, no doubt. She mounted her horse, and he recalled that she said she was going to spend the day in the forest and practice her sword work on her own. (Y/N) was decent at it, but she needed more work, and she’d been avoiding him lately, which had hurt him. She couldn’t even attack him with a sword?

                “You’re something special, (Y/N).” He whispered. How could someone so bright and happy and open somehow seem to hold an endless void of secrets? How could someone so beautiful who spread a light whenever she entered a room be so fierce and serious? How could a seemingly open book have so many things untold? So many codes, so many words he’d doubtfully ever  be able to comprehend?

                It confused him.

                Sometimes, he would be jealous of Merlin. The two seemed so comfortable with one another. They knew each other like the back of their own hands. They even shared a room for God’s sake.

                Had he fallen for her? Maybe. He didn’t know. The woman was in fact strange. She wore ‘pants,’ for starters. (Y/N) was also a very bold person, a jokester too. But under all of that she seemed fierce, like she could chop someones head off if she felt inclined to do so.

                Speaking of chopping, (Y/N) also genuinely showed an interest in the art of combat. While she sucked at archery, she was in fact exceptional with smaller weapons and the axe.

                All in all, she was a mystery. A mystery Arthur one day hoped to understand.

READERS POV

                You were looking for the flower.

                After the last few incidents, Merlin had been flipping through an old book this morning and had come across a magic bonding ritual. He had explained to you, whilst eating breakfast, that it was when two sorcerers combined their powers, or souls, for eternity. While it did seem scary, it did strengthen every spell an indivual used.

                You had probed at him that it would be a good idea, but it required a potion. So, Merlin had decided he would be the one to get the ingredients available in Camelot, and you would go to the forest. You had brought your sword, just in case.

                Merlin had told you that the spell would be permanent and was very serious, and it was nothing to be taken lightly. You didn’t care- you’d be stuck with the idiot for the rest of your life, might as well try and enhance it. It could save someones life, maybe even someone you cared about; no  need to take chances now.

                The flower was- well you forgot the name, oops- it was a large purple one. Or was it blue? You couldn’t remember.

                A sound from the left made you stop, and you regretted leaving Caspian at Gwens. You didn’t want people to be suspicious of your whereabouts, mainly because you wanted a day alone. You grapsed the hilt of your sword, looking around quickly and breathing through your mouth.

                Letting out a sigh of relief when you saw Sir Leon break through the trees, you smiled.

                “Ah, Sir Leon! What brings you out here?” You asked as he brought his horse closer to you. He smiled and looked down at you.

                “Just taking a stroll. And you?”

                “I was… I was doing the same. It’s a lovely day out.” You forced a smile. Sir Leon was a kind man, but you wouldn’t tell him what you were looking for. He might ask more questions then.

                “Then I suppose we should accompany each other?” He smiled down at you, and you paused, quirking an eyebrow. Would it look weird if you walked in the same direction if he was going where you were?

                “Why not?” You laughed. His smile grew as he extended a hand, and you took it, sitting behind him and hesitantly wrapping your arms around his chest.

                “You do look lovely today, (Y/N).”

                “Oh, you do too! I mean, handsome. Not that lovely is a bad thing. I mean-“

                The knight chuckled. “I’m surprised you didn’t come with Merlin.”

                “Yea… we’re looking for some ingredients for Gaius, and we thought we’d have more free time if we split up, you know?” Glad that he couldn’t see your face, your eyes darted around the forest.

                Now that you remember it, it was a purple flower with blue on the inside petals. It grew on trees. What kind of trees?

                You rode in silence for a few moments, the air between you becoming increasingly awkward.

                “Wait!” You told him. Quickly getting off the horse, you jogged towards the flower that looked similar to the diagram in the old spellbook; not only did it seem familiar, but it held a certain energy that a person with magic such as yourself was naturally drawn to.

                “I found it..” you muttered. Turning around, you saw Sir Leon right behind you, and you  nearly jumped.

                “That’s what you’re looking for? I was told it was just a weed.” He chuckled.

                “Oh, no… This… it helps with relaxing. You know, for people who are stressed out… or have headaches…” You smiled at him. “Seems lots of people are stressed out these days.”

                He leaned down, picking a flower and very slowly put it behind your ear. “Beautiful.” He smiled.

                Your eyes widened. Was he leaning closer? Oh God no you couldn’t –

                “Oh dear!” You yelled. “Look at the time! I promised to be back, they might be worried!” You darted away from him, feeling a bit guilty but relieved at the same time. And while you ran back to the castle, Arthur’s face appeared in your mind at least every 2 seconds.

                (TIME SKIP)

                “Are we really doing this, Merlin?” You whispered. It was nearly nightfall  until Merlin had gotten the rest of the needed ingredients, and you both stood straight, looking each other in the eye. Your hands were tied together and your heart was racing.

                “If you want.” He whispered back. You gripped his hand tighter. Without thinking about it anymore, you reached towards the vile with your free hand and unbuttoned both you and Merlin’s shirt. You swallowed quietly.

                Popping open the lid, you poured a tiny bit over where your heart should be. It was oddly warm, and smelled much like lavender. The moment it touched your skin, your heart began to slow down.

                Merlin did the same to himself, still gripping your hand.

                “We speak at the same time.” He said.

                Another moment of silence. And then you nodded.

                “Ne gain teher, ali nach sin. E Merlin don (Y/N), in silen torn kiini.”

                Your hands that were entwined glowed for a couple seconds, and you felt an unrelenting loyalty towards Merlin, a need to protect him, to shelter him. It was so strong it nearly knocked you off your feet, but you stayed still.

                The glowing finally died down.

                “It’s done.”

                You both exchanged looks for at least a minute, before you fixed your own shirt and looked at him once again.

                “So that’s it then, partner.” You giggled, silently thinking of your own joke.

                “I wonder what else this is going to do.”

                “Well, it’ll tell us when the other is in danger, or scared.” You said.

________________________________________________________________________________-

AND NOW FOR THE ACTUAL STORY

AN: I’m so sorry I haven’t updated. My computer stopped working and I had to wait a while to get a new one, but here you go!

               

                “The moment of truth”

                You watched as Merlin’s mother pleaded her case to Uther, not listening, already have heard her troubles. How you had a disdain for the selfish and ruthless king; how you hated him. He would not even consider it; there were many options to help these people and Uther chose not to even consider one of them.

                You knew what Uther would say. You knew what he was saying, so you simply held Merlin’s hand.

 (TIME SKIP)

                Merlin was apparently talking with Arthur on the balcony. While you wished to do so as well, you had some work to do. You wanted to get some extra money for Merlin’s mother before she went back, hoping it would help.

                Sighing, you finally finished loading the last shipment of wool onto the carriage.

                Looking at the old man who had hired you, you smiled. “Do you need anything else, sir?”

                “No, you have worked enough already, dear. Thank you.” He gave you a small pouch of coins, and you grasped his hand greatfully. This could help save her life.

                The sun was still up; you might be able to find a couple more jobs before she had to leave tomorrow.

                (SMALL TIME SKIP)

                Opening the door to your home and stretching your arms a bit, you laid the three small pouches of coins on the table. You’d might as well wait until Merlin came back.

                MERLINS POV

                “I’ll be going back to Eildor.” He spoke. Arthur looked over the horizon, arms crossed.

                “Right. Good.” He nodded.

                “… It’s.. It’s been an honor serving you, sire.” Merlin spoke.

                “You’ll be coming back.” Arthur’s eyes narrowed, as he turned towards Merlin.

                “She’s my mother. I have to be there for her before anyone else.”

                Arthur was quiet for a few moments. “Well… I’d do the same.” He cleared his throat. “Well you’ve been a terrible servant. The worst by far.”

                Merlin laughed. “Thank you sire.” He looked again towards the sky. “I should probably get back, tell (Y/N) to start packing.”

                Arthur turned. “She’s going with you?”

                “Well, I would imagine…” Merlin spoke.

                “What, are you getting married now?” His blue eyes narrowed as he stared at Merlin, his jaw clenched.

                “No! Dear God no, it’s just…” Merlin trailed off.

                Arthur ignored him again, looking out across his kingdom. “You should probably hurry.”

                The wizard smiled, and was off.

                “Merlin.” He spoke before he could leave. He turned. “Good luck.”

                Merlin smiled and nodded.

TIME SKIP

                Your bags were all packed.

                Now, you stood beside Morganna as she told Merlin the news. Her and Gwen were planning on coming with the two of you.

                “It’s… it’s great. It’s very swordy.” Merlin attempted to tell Gwen. “But how am I supposed to carry all of this armor?”

                “You wont have to.” Morganna spoke. “We’re coming with you.”

                “What do mean? You cant? Why would you-“

                “We owe it to you. All of us.” You spoke.

TIME SKIP

                Merlin’s mother had found out about your similar gifts to Merlin, but he hadn’t told her the whole story, which you were thankful for. The woman had enough stress on her plate, and you also didn’t want yet another person asking you questions and thinking you were a strange person. Even though you were.

                You laid on your blanket, watching as Merlin and his mother exchanged whispers. Standing up, you nodded towards his mother as she got in her own blanket.

                You put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

                “It’s time to sleep.” You told him. He nodded, getting up and stretching. His black hair was a bit haphazard given the current traveling circumstances. “Can you… can you sleep with me?” You whispered. His eyes shot up to look into yours.

                Recently, you had gotten the same feeling in the pit of your stomach that Merlin had. It had to have been the whole bonding thing, and it hadn’t settled well with you.

                “Yea.” You let out a shaky smile. Merlin laid down first, and you slowly laid down next to him, turning to face away. His arm wrapped around your waist protectively, and you held his hand, finally being lulled asleep by his warm breath down your back. You felt him plant a soft kiss on your hair, and you snuggled closer.

                “I want you to know, Merlin…” You whispered. “That I’ll do anything for you, and your mother. I promise.”

                He was quiet for a few moments. “And the same to you.”

                ________________________________________________-

TIME SKIP

                Now, you were on your way to Eildor. But Arthur had found you all sometime during the night and you were being annoyed every step of the way. Every. Single. Step.

                “So.” He said as he spoke rode next to you. You were getting ready to urge Caspian faster, but he spoke again. “I saw you and Merlin last night.” That stupid tone in his voice; how dare he care?! Can he not see that he does not have permission to care?! That ass!

                “We’re not eloping, if that’s what you want to say. I was cold and I’m scared, if you haven’t noticed.” You spoke firmly, not looking at him. You gripped the reins tighter, and Caspian, sensing your fidgeting, sidestepped away from Arthur’s horse a bit.

                “I want to talk to you. I need to step up.” The blond prince tried again. He reached one hand out to grasp your wrist, and you stiffened, resisting the urge to hold his hand but also urge your horse to gallop away.

                You stopped your horse. “You need to step up?” You laughed. “I have already done the stepping up. Theres nothing else to step up to. Nothing happened, Arthur. It was a heat of the moment thing that happened because we both happen to be attractive and have conflicting personalities. Now it’s gone.”

                “But-“

                You heard a distant yell, and Arthur turned his head. You urged Caspian into a full gallop, unsheathing your sword and taking the lead in your small procession.

                Finally breaking out of the woods, you came to a small village and saw figures, one of which was about to bring down his sword on a commoner.

                You jumped off of your horse, nearly falling but managing to get your balance back quickly, and ran forwards, stopping him last minute. A bit ungracefully, but brave all the same.

                The brute looked at you with wide eyes, and you grinned.

                “Nice to meet you.” You swung at him, and he barely dodged. “Now, I believe that you should get your ass in gear and leave. Now.” You swung at him again, and he snarled. But he watched as the others came in, fighting his men.

                You had to leave him and defend yourself against another man, but at the end, he was on his horse.

                “You’ll pay for this! You’ll pay for this with your lives!”

TIME SKIP

                “This is (Y/N), William.” Merlin spoke. You smiled at him as he stared at you with wide eyes, mouthing something to Merlin. “She’s like me.”

                “And no,” you said, sheathing your sword as you walked towards Arthur, “We aren’t married. But nice to meet you.”

                You turned back and saw William and Merlin exchanging whispers, and Merlin had a blush on his cheeks as his eyes darted towards you.

                You couldn’t count on your fingers the number of people whom had suspected you and Merlin were eloping. It was ridiculous.

                Arthur had gathered the villagers into the town square, or middle of the village. Whatever. The people looked at him with various expressions, at least half of which were untrusting and doubting, so you pushed around them and stood beside Arthur. He looked down at you, a small smile on his face. Merlin and William joined the crowd, watching readily.              

                “I know Kanens kind.” Arthur spoke. “He’ll be back and when he is, we must be ready for him.”

                You looked at the prince again, an eyebrow raised. While it might be true, these villgers were not exactly “soldier” material.

                “First of all we must prepare-“ he continued, but William interrupted him.

                “Am I the only one wondering, who the hell is this?” He jibed in a mocking tone.

                Arthur was getting ready to speak, but you spoke for him. “That is Prince Arthur of Camelot.” You narrowed your eyes at William who was a bit shocked at your defense for the so called prince, but he kept on.

                “Yeah, and I’m Prince William of Ealdor.” He snorted as Arthur clenched his jaw. Merlin was uncomfortable, you could feel it, but you stayed put.

                His mother spoke up for Arthur. “Keep quiet! He’s here to help us.”

                “He’s made things worse!” William insisted. He turned to the crowd, stubborn on proving his point. “Kanen will be back and when he is, he’ll be looking for revenge.” He then faced Arthur. “You’ve just signed our death warrant.”

                “He SAVED Mathew’s life!” Merlins mother yelled.

                “It’s all right, Hunith.” Arthur talked calmy. Your eyes widened, he was so much more calm than you expected. “This is his village- what would you have us do?”

                You had to resist from smirking. William looked dumbfounded for a few moments. “We- we cant fight against Kanen he has too many men.”

                “So what’s the alternative?” Arthur asked.

                “Would you rather all of them die?” You muttered, but a bit too loudly for everyone heard you.

                William looked at you angrily for a  few moments. “We give him what he wants.”

                People murmured amoungst themselves, all having different points of view, but then you shouted at him. He was such an idiot.

                “Then what?!” Arthur nodded towards you, surprised you were supporting him.

                “Those of you who don’t starve to death will face him again next harvest, and the harvest after that.”

                “We’ll manage, we’ll survive.”

                “Tell us how that works for you if you’re still around.” You told him, and the villagers agreed, the murmurs getting louder. Arthur put a hand on your shoulder to calm you down, and instead of igniting a certain fire, this time it was… soothing.

                “The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him.” You looked up at Arthur.

                At this moment, he looked like a king. A good king. His blond hair was wisped around his face as he stood tall from the battle, his blue eyes were pensive and focused and his jaw was clenched, but at the same time his face held that of understanding.

                You almost felt pride in your heart.

                But William would not give up. “No! You just want the honor and glory of the battle. That’s what drives men like you.” He breathed angrily. “Look if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people. Not ours.” He pointed to the forest that you had previously come out of. Then, he left.

                Merlin looked at you for a second, before turning and walking after his friend. “Will!”

                Hunith spoke up. “I’ll follow you.” You looked at the woman with admiration, nodding your head in thanks. “If I’m to die, then I want to go our fighting.”

                “That goes for me too.” The man, Mathew you think, spoke up.

                “You can count me in, too!” “And me.” “Count me in!”

                Voices of agreement from the villagers quickly heightened, and you smiled.

                You had faith. In these people, in yourself and Merlin, but most of all you had faith in Arthur at this moment.

(TIME SKIP)

                As night fell, you placed your sleeping blankets beside Merlin. He smiled at you, but it faded when Arthur came to sleep beside you.

                Something happened. Merlins eyes looked at him with a bit distrust. You’d have to ask about that later.

                After a few hours of trying to get to sleep, you finally sighed, turning to look at the ceiling.

                Arthur’s voice interrupted your pondering. “Have you always slept on the floor, Merlin?”

                “Yeah. The bed I’ve got in Camelot’s luxury in comparison.”

                Arthur sighed. You pretended to be asleep to listen to their conversation, slowing your breathing. It was so dark you were pretty sure they didn’t notice you were awake.

                “It mustve been hard.” Arthur said.

                “Mmm.” Was all Merlin answered. “It’s like rock.”

                You nearly giggled at Merlin’s stupidity, but forced it down.

                “I didn’t mean the ground you idiot, I meant… For you. It mustve been difficult.”

                Merlin shuffled beside you. “Hmm. Not really, I didn’t know any different.” He continued. “Life’s simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you’ve food on the table and a roof over your head you’re happy.” His blankets moved a bit more, and you shivered at the bit of wind that came through the barn panels.

                You hoped they didn’t think you were awake.

                Merlin mustve draped a blanket over you, because you felt another layer of cloth sweep over your form. “And a friend or two.”

                Arthur hesitated a moment. “Sounds… nice.” Jesus, he was the worst liar you’ve ever seen and you couldn’t even see.

                 “You’d hate it.” You could tell Merlin was grinning.

                “No doubt.” Another pause. “Why’d you leave?”

                Shit.

                “Things just… changed.”

                “How?” Merlin didn’t answer, and a dog barked outside. “Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me.”

                Arthurs hand stretched over your form and mustve slapped Merlin in the face gently. Merlin pushed it away, and laughed a little.

                “I just didn’t fit in anymore.” He breathed in. “I wanted to find somewhere that I did.”

                You nearly let out a sigh of relief.

                “Had any luck?” Arthur asked.

                “I’m not sure yet.” Suddenly, you could feel his eyes on you, and his fingers played with the ends of your hair a bit.

                You could hear Arthur swallow as your hair was fiddled with a bit more. “We’ll start training the men tomorrow. It’s gonna be a long day.” He groaned, turning over a bit. “Get the candle.”

                The warmth left you for a bit as Merlin mustve reached to snuff the flame, then settled back into his blankets. You finally opened yours eyes and scooted towards him, sharing the blanket he had given you a while ago.

                _You weren’t asleep?_ His voice resounded in your head.

                _No._ You answered. _But let’s sleep now._

                You felt fingers intertwine with yours, and a nose laid against your neck while Merlin scooted down so he could fit more comfortably.

                _Goodnight._

_Goodnight, Merlin._ Using your other hand, you brought it around his head to caress his hair, for you knew it calmed him and usually helped him sleep.

                In the morning, you were awoken by the sounds of footsteps. You leaned up, stretching a bit and stood up.

                Merlin was still dressing Arthur, and you shook your head. “Still haven’t learned to dress yourself?”

                Arthur rolled his eyes. “You don’t have a dog and fetch the stick yourself.”

                “Merlin’s not a dog.” You told him.

                “No offense, Merlin.” Arthur told him quietly.

                “None taken.” Merlin answered as he adjusted the Prince’s vest.

                Hunith came into the room. “Prince Arthur, you didn’t finish your breakfast.”

                “Didn’t I?”

                He didn’t like it.

                “Come on, eat up.” You grinned.

                “Mmm.” He looked to make sure Hunith had left before just handing it to Gwen. Ah, if looks could kill.

                “(Y/N), you still need to eat something.” Merlin said.

                “It’s fine, I’ll find something later.”

                “Good. Arthur spoke. “Right. Lets get going, we need wood, and lots of it.” He hustled out the door, gripping your shirt and hoisting you up. You slapped away his hand.

                “Of course.” Merlin said as you and Morgana followed Arthur out.

                (TIME SKIP)

                Now, after the “amazing” morning of getting wood with Arthur as Morganna and Gwen went to get their own, the villagers gathered as Arthur spoke.

                “Ah, yes, battleface. Strut, Arthur.” You bit at him sarcastically. This morning, a tree nearly fell on him and you stopped it, only to have him yell at you for nearly getting hit by said tree.

                Magic, only appreciated by one person, was not fun to have. Especially when saving a handsome princes very fine ass every 2 seconds.

                Arthur ignored you.

                “I wont be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, but you can learn the basics.” He spoke. “The stance, parry a blow, how to land your own.” He explained.

                You, personally, found this  a bit unfair. Where were all the women? No one here had any experience with swordsmanship, you’d might as well teach as many as you can.

                The men split into groups, or stations.

                “I want you to teach the group over there the correct stance.” Arthur told you. “Please.”

                You said nothing, but simply shouldered past him and obeyed his orders.

                (Time skip) You were drinking water as Gwen and Morgana spoke to Arthur. A while ago they had gotten you in on their plan to convince Arthur to train women too. If not, the three of you were going to do it yourselves, but it was better to have his permission so everyone was on the same page. If not, then you would simply tell the women all the plans and put it together with your own.

                You perked up when they got to the juice of the conversation. “We think the women should be allowed to fight.”

                “You haven’t enough men.” Morgana said.

                “She’s right, you know.” You raised your eyebrows at him. “If they were trained soldiers maybe you’d stand a chance but they’re not.”

                Arthur swallowed, looking at the three of you. “It’s too dangerous.” Then, he walked off.

                You stopped the two of them. “I’ll handle this.”

                You jogged after Arthur and stopped him. “Arthur, it’s dangerous for everyone.” He still looked down. “Look at me!”

                His blue eyes finally met your face, and you continued. “We need as many people as possible. Hell, you’re letting me fight! In case you’ve forgotten, I am a woman!”

                “Who said I was going to let you fight?” Arthur spoke.

                Your eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

                “As I said, it’s too dangerous.” He tried walking off again.                                         

                Oh no he didn’t. He dare call a powerful woman, you, a sorceress who equals Emrys, a woman who could defeat Kanen’s men with the snap of her fingers, weak.

                This wasn’t going to go down.

                “How dare you!” He stopped, crossing his arms. “I am fighting whether you allow it or not!”

                “I am your prince and you obey my orders!”

                “We’re not in Camelot now. We’re in Ealdor, where we need as many people as possible. You’re not my prince. I do not have to listen to you!” You shouted.

                “Then what about your friend?” Arthur murmured quietly.

                You breathed out. “If you were my friend you would realize that I am not weak and fragile, and you would let me protect _you._ ”

                With that, you stomped off, occasionally taking your frustration out on various rocks and pebbles by kicking them angrily into various objects.

                (TINE SKIP)

                You’d moved your sleeping area over to Gwen and Morgannas side.

                “We don’t stand a chance.” Gwen said.

                “Arthur cant see that. He’s too stubborn.” Said Morgana.

                “An arrogant pompus stubborn ass.” You muttered.

                “why do you think he came here?” Gwen asked.

                “The same reason we all did.” You said. “Merlin.”

                Morgana nodded. “Arthur may act like he doesn’t care be he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t.”

                (time skip)

                It was not your morning. Or anyones, for that matter. Mathew had been shot with an arrow and his dead body was discovered this morning as a threat, and William put the doubt and fear into everyones hearts that they would be next.

                _Merlin,_ you spoke, _we must use magic._

                _I know, (Y/n). I know._

                (TIME SKIP)

                You sat beside Arthur as he sharpened his sword and you fiddled with your pants, occasionally scratching the material.

                “Merlin told me about William. And Williams father.” You started, and Arthur stopped his sharpening. “He was killed, fighting for King Cenred… So he doesn’t trust anyone of nobility. Especially when they try to make people fight.”

                “Do you think the villagers believed him?” Arthur asked.

                You paused. “No. Maybe. Probably not.” You breathed, getting out the right answer. “I think they’ll still fight, no matter how afraid they are.”

                You saw him lick his lips. “And if he’s right?”

                “Well, he isn’t.”

                You saw him bite his cheek. “I’m treating these men like soldiers and they’re not.”  He shook his head, gesturing towards the rest of the village in front of Huniths house. “You’ve seen them fight! They haven’t got a clue!” The prince leaned back forward. “You and Merlin need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns.”

                “Arthur, no. We’re going to stay. We’re going to fight. We’re going to win!” You leaned closer, looking at him with steady eyes.

                “(Y/n), it cant be done. The odds are too great.” His voice raised, and you took his hand in yours.

                “It can. We’re going to make Kanen regret the day he ever came to this village! All you need to do is ready the men for battle and the rest… it’ll take care of itself.”

                “How?” He asked a bit loudly, a bit rudely.

                “You’ve just got to believe in them. Because, your majesty, if you don’t, they’ll sense it. And the battle will be lost before it’s even begun.”

                You squeezed his hand tighter, and finally, he looked down to see your fingers intertwined. You saw him swallow and hesitantly bring a hand up to your face, tucking  back your hair.

                You regretted looking down at his lips, you regretted being drawn in by his hand on your cheek and his breath on your face.

                You most certaintly regretted closing your eyes and allowing yourself sanctuary while his lips touched and mingled with yours. Unlike the last one, this was warm and gentle, and it lasted a few more moments than usual.

                But then you remembered who this was. This wasn’t Arthur. This was Prince Arthur of Camelot. And you were (Y/n), just (Y/n), with no title before or after that.

                So when he kissed you one last time you broke away with wide eyes. You forced yourself not to look into his own wide and haphazard eyes, you forced yourself to rip yourself from his grasp that tried pulling you back in.

                “No, Arthur.” You whispered. “We cant do this.”

                “Don’t deny you felt the same thing I did…” He spoke in hushed tones, looking at you with pleading eyes.

                “Does it matter? We both know this has to stop.” You looked down at him with small tears pooling in your eyes. “Goodbye, Arthur.”

                “Wait!” Oh, how you wish you could wait. You wish you could turn around and run into his arms and hold him with your own and keep kissing him like nothing else mattered in the world. But you couldn’t.

                So, with swollen lips and eyes and red cheeks, you ran away from the blond man and did not look back.

                (TIME SKIP)

                Now, the villagers were gathered in the house. It was nighttime, and you chose to sit beside Merlin, as far away from Arthur as possible without looking suspicious.

                “Tomorrow, women and children should gather their belongings and make way for the woods.”

                That was not going to do.                                                                                                        

                “We’re not going anywhere.” You spoke up. Arthur looked at you and swallowed, suddenly finding the floor very interesting, but turned his attention back to you.

                “I know you want to help. Women cant stay here, its too dangerous. Think of the other things that could happen if they capture you.”

                You narrowed your eyes. “The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do.”

                “None of you know how to fight.” He said. You raised your eyebrows. “Save for you and Gwen and Morgana, of course.”

                You stood up. “The more of us there are, the better chance we stand.” You cleared your throat. “You underestimate us, Arthur.”

                He looked like he wanted to argue, but women slowly stood up and it was clear they weren’t giving up. You smiled.

                “This is your home, if you want to fight to defend it that’s your choice.” Arthur said as he turned to face all the women in the room. Finally, he turned back to you. “I’d be honored to stand alongside you.”

                You nodded your head respectfully, before taking your seat back beside merlin.

                “Kanen attacks tomorrow.” He continued. “He’s brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us.” You looked up at him.

                “Look around… in this circle, we’re all equals.”

                Suddenly, a flashback of an 8 year old you in class resounded through your head.

                King Arthur and the knights of the round table.

                “In this circle we are all equals…” You muttered, your eyes widening. It was like Déjà vu.

                Arthur continued. “You’re not fighting because someones ordering you to, you’re fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes! You fight for your family, you fight for your friends.” He gestured to where you and Merlin sat.

                “You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes. Fighting for your very right to survive! And when you’re old and gray, you’ll look back on this day and you’ll know, you earned the right to live every day in between. So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!”

                Everyone stood and raised their weapons, chanting the villages name over and over.

                Merlin whispered in your ear that he wanted to leave early and speak to his mother, and you nodded, saying you’d go outside and take watch. He squeezed your hand gratefully, and you parted ways.

                (TIME SKIP)

                In the morning, Hunith made you all breakfast as you and Merlin mentally went over the plan if things went bad.

                You had promised each other that when it came to saving peoples lives, then you would risk revealing yourselves. Really there was no choice.

                Hunith asked for you to take Arthurs bowl of porridge to him, and you nodded reluctantly, taking the bowl and trudging through the small patch of woods. Just say what needs to be said and be done with it.

                “Arthur! Hunith made breakfast for you.” You handed him the bowl.

                He looked down at it, then at you, and looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to. Taking the bowl from your hands, he allowed his fingers to touch yours a moment longer than necessary.

                “Thanks…. I think.” He muttered.

                Your nostrils flared. “Food is scarce for these people, you shouldn’t turn your nose up at it.”

                He breathed for a second, before looking back at you. “Thank you. Thank you for speaking up. I should have listened to you three. We need everyone we can get.”                                                             

                “We’ll be fine.”

                “How can you be sure?”

                “Because I have faith in you. I always have, Arthur.”

                He looked at you. “Thank you (Y/N).” There was an awkward pause. “If you do not wish for me to bring up our kiss… or kisses… I will not, if it makes you happy.” He looked at the leaves beneath his feet, fiddling with the bowl in his hand.

                “It does.” No it doesn’t. In fact, it makes me the opposite of happy, you thought.

                “Then… okay.”

                “See you in battle, your majesty.” You bowed, holding the hilt of your sword, before turning and walking away before you did something you’d regret.

                (TIME SKIP)

                Before the battle, Arthur swiftly shook your hand and you were the first person to your post. You didn’t need any distractions.

                Merlin and Arthur had finally arrived to stand beside you, but your eyes were fixed on the treeline, shfting in your awkward crouched position to see better.

                And there they were.

                Kanen had more men on horses than suspected, at least 25, but you held your ground before following Merlin and Arthur to your next position, behind a stone house.

                “Hold.” Arthur said, watching them rampage through the village. You gripped your sword. “No one moves until I give the signal.” Now, Kanen and his men had stopped, looking around the village a bit confused. The silence was deafening, and now your knuckles had turned white. “Hold.”

                Kanens voice cut out across the village. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

                At that moment, Gwen must have pulled the gate up, because a horse far away near the bordres whinnied.

                “Now, Morgana, what’re you waiting for?!” Arthur whispered hastily. You looked at Merlin, nodding at each other. “Somethings gone wrong.”

                You weren’t going to let Merlin take fault for this, so without a second thought, you ran. “(Y/N)!”

                You ran out into the field as fast as your legs could carry you, barely missing an arrow. “Theres one, get her!” The bandit yelled. “Kill her!”

                You ran through two cobblestone houses, nearly running over Morgana. “Give me the flints!”

                She handed them to you, getting up and dodging behind the house. You looked behind you, making sure she was distracted, and whispered, “Bellnir.”

                The fire came to life quickly and powerfully, and you were glad you and Merlin chose to bind each other’s powers. The bandits were surrounded by fire, and you and Morgana sprinted back to Arthur and Merlin and the others. She was a bit faster than you, so she got there first, but you made it without getting shot. Arthur looked at you like he wanted to kill you, but you ignored it.

                “Now!”

                Without another second to lose, everyone came out of their hiding spots and attacked with all the ferocity they could. When you swung your weapon to embed in the someones gut, they weren’t human. No, they were just bandits, dolls that happened to be in the way of your victory.

                You  had about ten seconds of no one, so you looked around and saw Arthur was surrouneded. A man tried to stab him in his back, but missed, for you threw your sword and thanks to  the help of your magic, got it perfectly in his back. You ran up to the body and pulled out your sword, turning to parry another mans blade.

                Arthur seemed to be doing okay, and the tingling in your gut told you to go to Merlin, so that’s exactly where you went. He was standing beside Will, and you looked around the battle too in disdain.

                “Theres too many of them,” Will said.

                “Not for us there isn’t.” Merlin spoke, and you nodded to no one in particular.

                “ _Kmoai teureden”_  You spoke at the ground, slowly lifting your hand. Merlin did the same, and a dust storm eventually took over through the middle of the town, engulfing the bandits and making everyones eyes sting.

                Since all of the bandits were on horses, they were all quickly dragged away, some of them through the still growing fire. The battle was won in a few minutes after that, and you looked at Merlin, hugging him tightly as he too wrapped his arms around your back.

                You clapped a hand on Will’s shoulder before running over the Morgana and Gwen, who also engulfed you in a hug. The village cheered as you embraced your two friends.

                “We did it!” You shouted, letting go of the two to grab a rock and throw it in the now nearly invisible bandits direction. “And if you ever come back here, we’ll kick your ass!” You yelled, waving your sword around so the sun glinted off of it.

                But it was short lived for Kanen was still there. “Pendragon!”

                Like the previous one, this battle was short and Kanen was defeated within a few parrys of Arthurs blade. But Arthur wasn’t happy. No, he stomped towards where you and Merlin and the others stood.

                “Where did that come from?” He nearly shouted.

                “Where did what come from?” You asked.

                “Wind like that doesn’t appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you three made it happen.” He pointed to you, Merlin, and Will.

                You looked at merlin. “Arthur…” Merlin spoke first, but was interrupted.

                “Look out!” Will shouted, pushing Arthur out of the way. Your eyes widened as the ZING of the crossbow stopped at Wills chest.

                “Will!” Merlin yelled. You quickly went the Wills other side, catching him before he fell.

                “You saved my life…” Arthur said.

                Will smiled. “Yeah.  I don’t know what I was thinking.” He snorted.

                “Come on!” You yelled. “Get him inside!”

                You had gotten him situated on the table, and tears burnt behind your eyes as you could see more clearly how deep the arrow was in his chest.

                There was nothing you could do.

                “That’s twice I’ve saved you.” Will said.

                “Twice?”

                “It was me.” A grunt of pain. “I was the one who used the magic.”

                “Will, don’t…” Merlin whispered. You swallowed back your tears, biting your lip.

                “Is alright, I wont be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me.” He coughed, then looked at Arthur. “I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming, I-I had to do something.”

                “You’re a sorcerer?” Asked Arthur, his eyes wide.

                Will let out a pained laugh again. “Yea, what are you gonna do? Kill me?”

                “No. Of course not.” You looked up to see Hunith, Morgana and Gwen in the doorway. “Do what you can for him.” Arthur said to Merlin. He gestured for you to leave, and you understood.

                You grasped Merlins hand and kissed his cheek, whispering him sweet nothings that you hoped were comforting. Then, you forced a smile and kissed Will’s forhead and left as Arthur place his hand on your elbow, ushering everyone out.

                (TIME SKIP)

                The funeral was that of one you would make for a soldier. And that’s exactly what he was.

                His body was burned, and all the villagers stood around it, clasping their or each others hands. You had hugged Merlins arm, rubbing it in hope of comfort.

                _He died for us._

_I know._

_He was a hero._

_That he was._

The conversation in your head was short, but held a thousand words.

                Arthur spoke now. “I’m sorry… I know he was a close friend.”

                Merlin swallowed. “He still is.”

                “You knew he was a sorcerer, didn’t you?”

                Your heart sped up a bit, but you only focused more on hugging Merlins arm and staring at the fire. “That’s what you were going to tell me.” Arthur continued.

                “Yes. It was.” Merlin spoke.

                “You know how dangerous magic is,” Arthur continued, and you leaned away from Merlin to glare at him. This was his friends funeral, for christs sake. At this moment, you wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. “You shouldn’t have kept this from me, Merlin.”

                You could do nothing but hug Merlins arm tighter, clenching your jaw.

                Arthur walked away and Hunith walked up, patting Merlin on the back. “You two had better be going.”

                “I don’t have to go.” Said Merlin. Your eyes widened a fraction and you let go of his arm. Hunith looked towards you.

                “Yes, you do.” She said.

                “If anything were to happen to you…”

                “I know where to find you.” Hunith grasped her sons hands. “Both of you. You have to go, Merlin. You both belong at Arthur’s side.”

                Merlin sighed.

                “I’ve seen how much he needs you two. How you two need him.”

                “…I’m gonna miss you.” Merlin leaned down to hug his mother, and you nodded at her gratefully.

                “I’m gonna miss you too.” She pulled away, adjusting his jacket. “When you left, you were just a boy. Now look at you. I’m so proud of you.”

                Hunith gestured for the two of you to come closer. “When the time is right… The truth will be known.”

                You smiled at her, tears prickling in your eyes. The words comforted you, and Merlin too. “Until then, you must keep your talents hidden. It’s better for everyone.”

_______________________________________________________________________________-

A/N: Don’t worry. There not going to exactly be a love triangle, a bit more complicated than that. I’m actually going to have multiple endings (the ending is not coming until a long while, don’t worry.) Stay tuned! Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> you should comment bc plz


End file.
